The power of 12 element (EXO)
by Laibel
Summary: Sang kegelapan perlahan mulai bangkit. Namun 12 pemilik kekuatan belum terkumpul sama sekali. Apakah yang terpilih dapat mengumpulkan mereka sebelum sang kegelapan bangkit?. EXO FF/ EXO All Official Couple/ SULAY-TAORIS-CHANBAEK-KAISOO-CHENMIN-HUNHAN/[Sulay Focus]
1. Chapter 1

Cast: member exo and older

Rate: T

Pair: Sulay

Main pair: Kristo, Hunhan, Kaisoo, Chenmin, Chanbaek

Summary: Sang kegelapan perlahan mulai bangkit. Namun 12 pemilik kekuatan belum terkumpul sama sekali. Apakah yang terpilih dapat mengumpulkan mereka sebelum sang kegelapan bangkit?. EXO FF/ All EXO Couple Official/ SULAY-TAORIS-CHANBAEK-KAISOO-CHENMIN-HUNHAN/

Type: Warning! Banak Typo, Alur ga jelas dan kecepatan, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti, dll. Yang Ga suka BL, BXB, and yaoi. Dilarang baca ok. Tapi kalau maksa silakan aja. If you hate yaoi. Please click close

FF ini murni banget otak saya. Apabila ada kesamaan baik alur maupun konflik didalam cerita itu semata2 karena ide dan tidak sengaja. Dan saya tidak senang dengan yang namanya Plagiatrisme.

Laibel

Di balkon sebuah rumah berdiri seorang namja berparas manis. Namja itu menatap langit malam dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan.

"Kakek.. huuhh." Namja itu menghebuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Menatap langit malam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bertahun-tahun aku mencari mereka,tapi… tapi, tak satupun dari mereka dapat kutemukan, bahkan aku tak tau mereka ada dimana." Suara gertakan gigi terdengar kala namja itu berbicara, entah karna dinginnya malam, atau begitu kuatnya dia menahan emosi hingga giginya menggertak.

"Aku… takut.. aku gagal menemukan mereka." Kali ini setetes demi setets air dari matanya jatuh membasahi pipi.

"Kumohon.. bantulah aku…" Lanjutnya.

X

O

X

O

Seoul…

Di dalam perpustakaan, di meja paling pojok duduk seorang namja manis yang sedang mendumel sembari membolak-balikan halaman buku yang sedang dia baca sekarang.  
"Demi apapun, ini dapat membuat kepalaku botak mendadak." Keluhnya tampa menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Namja manis yg bernama Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay benar-benar di buat kesal oleh tugas yang dapat membuatnya botak mendadak. Terlambat di pelajaran sejarah?. Ayolah, mungkin hukuman membuat makalah sejarah tentang seni yang hanya maksimal 50 halaman sudah cukup memberatkan. Bagaimana jika hukumannya membuat makalah setebal _Ensiklopedia_? Beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu halaman? Itulah yang membuat dirinya frustasi. Lay sempat berpikir mengapa dirinya tidak sekalian di suruh membuat sebuah novel, oh bahkan membuat buku karangannya sendiri lalu di terbikan dengan judul "1001 sejarah seni di dunia." Mungkin Lay akan beralih profesi dari seorang seniman menjadi seorang penulis.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi super bubur, mau tidak mau Lay harus tetap mengerjakan tugas ini, toh setidaknya sang guru memberikan waktu cukup untuk mengerjakan.

Tiba-tiba getaran sebuah benda yang ada di kantung celannya membuat aktifitas _mari membuat kepala botak mendadak _terganggu. Dikelurkannya benda persegi itu dari kantung celannya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Aku ada di perpustakaan"

"….."

"Aku di hukum oleh Kyuhyun seonsaengnim"

"….."

" Terlambat masuk pelajarannya tadi pagi"

"…."

"Haaahh, panjang ceritanya, aku seteres hyung, kepalaku rasanya bisa botak mendadak"

"…"

"Ne, luhan hyung… Aku tunggu di perpus, oh ya bawakan aku makanan sekalian ya, hehehee"

"….."

"Dari pagi aku belum makan sama skali"

"…."

"YA… hyung, kau jahat sekali"

"….."

"Aiishh.. aku tunggu ya hyung, pay"

Tuut. Di putusnya sambungan itu.

Laypun kembali membuka halaman-halaman buku yang ada di depannya. Makin lama lay makin bosan dan rasa kantuk tiba-tiba datang. Laypun menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya bantalan untuk kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit matnya mulai terpejam, dan akhirnya dia tertidur.

30 menit kemudian…

"Lay… Lay… bangun."

"Yixing…. Hoy bangun." Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinga Lay, dan Lay juga merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang.

Perlahan-lahan Lay membuka matanya.

"Euughh." Lenguhnya. Laypun mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan rohnya yg belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Emm, hyung sedang apa disini?" Tanya Lay. Yang mendengar hanya bisa diam.

"Bukannya kau yang minta aku datang kesini dan membawakan makanan?" Tanya namja manis yang tadi membangunkan Lay.

"Ohh mian hyung, rohku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya hehehe" Jawab Lay.

"Haaahhh kau ini Lay. Bisa- bisanya tertidur diperpustakan, kalau Luhan tidak membangunkanmu pasti kau akan tertidur sampai sore di perpustakan." Ucap namja berpipi chubby yang duduk di depan meja Lay.

"Hehehe mian Xiumin hyung." Jawab Lay.

"Ini, aku bawakan pesananmu." Kemudian Luhan menarik kusri yang ada disamping Lay dan duduk, lalu menyerahkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada Lay.

"Gomawo hyung." Lay membuka bungkusan itu dan terkejut dengan isinya.

"Kimbap?" Tanya Lay.

"Haaa? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku untuk membawa makanan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit emosi.

Lay pun diam sejenak sambil berpikir. "Oh iya aku lupa, aku belum makan dari pagi" kata Lay. Luhan dan Xiumin cuma bisa memasang tampang _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan temannya yang satu ini 'pikunnya kambuh lagi' pikir keduanya. (poor abang lay).

"Ngomong –ngomong kenapa kau bisa terlambat datang di pelajarannya Kyuhyun seonsaengnim? Seperti bukan dirimu saja." Tanya Xiumin.

"Takdir ge." Jawab Luhan polos.

"Aaiisshh aku bertanya pada Lay bukan padamu LUHAN." Jawab Xiumin menekankan pada kata LUHAN .

"Hehehe"

Lay yang sedari tadi makan [raeder: emangnya di perpus boleh bawa makanan gitu?. Author: biarkan saja Lay makan diperpustakaan dari pada nanti sakit terus ni FF ga bisa lanjut hayoo?. #dihajarreader] sambil menonton percakapan kedua sahabatnya ini hanya bisa pasrah dan tertawa, karena sudah merupakan kegiatan rutin kedua sahabatnya ini suka berdebat.

"Heheh.. aku terlambat bangun ge." jawab Lay.

"Memangnya kau bergadang tadi malam? Lalu….kenapa matamu bengkak seperti itu? Ahh.. Apa kau habis nangis Lay?" Tanya luhan beruntun kemudian menunjuk kearah mata Lay.

"Ehh… itu.. engga ge. Aku tidak habis menangis kok, mungkin mataku bengkak karena kelelahan.. heheh." jawab Lay kikuk. Laypun menundukan kepalanya kerana takut dengan tatapan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Huuuhh… baiklah, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja pada kami Lay." Xiuminpun tersenyum penuh kelembutan.

"Benar itu.." Kata Luhan kemudian menganggug-nganggukan kepalanya.

Lay mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Terima kasih ge." Lay tersenyum menampakan dimplenya yang manis.

At Lay Home

Matahari sudah tenggelam dan Lay baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Dari siang sampai sore Lay harus mendekam didalam perpustakaan hanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Kalau bukan karena itu, mungkin Lay akan lebih memilih untuk latihan menari.

Setelah Lay selesai melakukan aktifitas rutinnya yaitu makan dan mandi Lay segera membawa dirinya menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Lay ingin sekali segera berebahkan dirinya di kasur nyamanya tapi apa daya kakinya bergerak kearah lain, mengajaknya menuju balkon kamarnya.

Malam ini langit tidak terlalu gelap seperti biasanya, karena Bulan sedang dalam keadaab bentuk dengan sempurnanya. Lay menutup kedua matanya menikmati angin malam yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Meresapi setiap hembusan angin dingin. Perlahan- lahan dia membuka matanya. Mata hazelnya mentap sang bulan yang menginggatkannya akan memori terdahulu.

Flashback

_Seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun sedang asik bermain di pekarangan rumahnya._

_Anak aitu asik memainkan mobil-mobilanny. _

_"Ngengenge… bruuummm.. brumm."_

_"Awass.. awass.. mobil penyelamat yicing mau lewat… ngengenge."_

_Saat sedang asik bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya. Tanpa sengaja Yixing kecil melihat sebuah bunga yang sudah layu. Yixing kecilpun mendekit bunga itu._

_"Kaciaannya bunga ini, padahal cantik, tapi dia haluc layu." Ucap Yixing kecil kemudian membelai lembut bunga itu dengan tangan kecilnya._

_"Apa yang halus Yicing lakukan ya, supaya bunga ini bica bedili(?) lagi?" Pikir Yixing kecil._

_"Aah Yicing tau." Yixing kecil berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, kemudian keluar membawa segelas air. Lalu Yixing kecil berjongkok didepan bunga itu. Disiramnya bunga itu dengan air yang ia bawa tadi. Kedua tangannya dia letakan di kedua sisi bunga. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya itu. Tanpa ia sadari muncul cahaya bewarna hijau agak kebiruan yang keluar dari tangannya. Perlahan-lahan bunga itu kembali tegak._

_Perlahan-lahan Yixing kecil membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia lihat bunga itu telah kembali ke bentuk seperti semula, bahkan kelopaknya menjadi berwarna._

_"Uwwoooo.. Yicing hebat… Yicing haluc membeli tau kakek." Kagum Yixing kecil kemudian berlari mencari kakeknya._

_Didepan teras seorang pria tua sedang membaca Koran denga tenang._

_Yixing kecil berlari menuju kakenya. "Kakekk.. kakekk." Yixing kecil menarik-narik celana Kakeknya. Sang Kakek meletakan korannya kemudian mengangkat Yixing kecil dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya._

_"Ada apa yixing? Kenapa lari tergesa-gesa begitu?" Tanya si kakek._

_"Kakek, kakek tau ga tadi Yicing bica nyembuhin bunga yg udah layu loh." Jawab Yixing kecil dengan atusiasnya. Sang kakek terkejut mendengar jawab cucunya ini._

_"Oh ya benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya si kakek mengusap lembut kepala Yixing kecil._

_Yixing kecil menapat kakenya dengan antusias. "Tadi Yicingkan lagi main mobil-mobilan di belakang, teluc Yicing ga cengaja ngeliat ada bunga yang layu, ya udah Yicing kacih air, teluc Yicing taluh kedua tangan Yicing di cici bunga itu," Yixing kecil kemudian memperaktikan yang tadi ia lakukan. "Telucc.. Yicing tutup mata dech, eh pac Yicing buka mata telnyata bunga itu udah ga layu lagi kek, Yicing hebatkan?'" lanjutnya dengan mata yang berbinar2 menunggu pujian dari sang kakek._

_Sang kakek yang mendengar cerita Yixing kecilpun hanya bisa terkejut tanpa tau harus berkata apa._

_"Kakek.. kakek.. kok kakek bengong cih?" Yixing kecil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi kakenya karena sedari tadi kakeknya tidak berkata apa-apa. Sang kakekpun tersadar dari lamunannya._

_"Yicing hebatkan ke?" Tanya Yixing kecil._

_"Iya Yixing hebat bisa buat bunganya hidup lagi." Yixing kecil tersenyum menampakan dimplenya yang manis mendengar pujian dari kakeknya._

_Tanpa Yixing kecil sadari sang kakek menampakkan senyuman sedih. 'apakah ramalan itu sudah dimulai?' Pikir sang kakek._

_7 tahun kemudian._

_Di dalam kamar, terdengar isakkan dari seorang namja yang berada di sisi kasur "Hiikkss… hiksss.. kakekk." Ditenggelamkannya kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Sebuah tangan yang hangat membelai dengan lembut kepala namja itu._

_"Yixing…. Jangan menangis." Ucap sang pemilik tangan itu. Yixing –namja itu- tidak mempedulikan ucapan dari sang pemilik tangan dan terus menangis._

_"Hiikkss.. hikkss.."_

_"Yixing,.." Sang kakek memanggil Yixing dengan suara yg parau. Yixing yg merasa dipanggil akhirnya mendongakan kepala. "Kakkekk… hikkss"_

_"Yixing, jangan menangis… kau ini seorang laki-laki, jadi jangan cengeng." Tegur sang kakek. Sang kakek mengusap lembut kepala Yixing. "Kau harus kuat, karena kau telah memegang takdir yang sangat penting. Takdir yang menentukan bumi ini."_

_Yixing menatap kakeknya dengan ragu "Tapi, kakek bagaimana cara aku mencari mereka?"_

_"Lalu…. Apa gunanya kamu berlatih selama 7 tahun Xingie?, apakah kau pikir semua ini hanya untuk bermain2 saja? Hanya mengisi waktu luangmu saja?" Ucap sang kakek._

_"Tapi… aku takut, aku gagal menemukan mereka kakek." Yixing menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia kepal dengan erat hingga terlihat beberapa uratnya menonjol. Yixing berusaha untuk menahan emosinya dan rasa takutnya._

_Sang kakek berusaha untuk bangun dari kasurnya, kemudian memeluk Yixing. Yixing sempat terkejut tapi kemudian ia membals pelukan sang kakek._

_"Kau tidak perlu takut Yixing. Asalkan kau selalu percaya pada dirimu dan selalu yakin bahwa kau bisa, maka rasa takut itu bukan hal masalah. Kau hanya perlu percaya bahwa kau mampu dan kau bisa." Ucap sang kakek dengan bijak. Kemudian sang kakek melepas pelukannya dan menggerakan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai rapuh menuju laci mejanya. Diambilnya sebuah buku dari dalam laci itu. Kemudian mengatur posisinya lagi agar bisa berada didepan yixing._

_"Simpanlah buku ini dengan baik-baik." Sang kakek menyerahkan buku itu kepada Yixing._

_"Tapi kakek buku in-" Belum selesai Yixing berbicara sang kakek memutus perkataannya._

_"Buku ini sekarang menjadi milikmu. Buku ini akan membantumu untuk menemukan mereka Yixing". Yixingpun mengambil buku itu. kemudian menatap sang kakek dengan tatapan yang bercambur aduk, -bingung, takut, sedih- itulah yang ada d tatap Yixing sekarang._

_Sang kakek yang melihat tatap Yixing pun merasa sedih. Sesugguhnya jauh di dalam hati, sang kakek tidak pernah mengahrapkan bahwa cucunya akan memiliki takdir seperti ini, tapi apa mau dikata, inilah yang namanya takdir, tak ada yang bisa menolaknya._

_Digenggemnya tangan kanan Yixing, Yixing menatap kembali kakeknya. "Yixing…. Kakek ingin kau berjanji sesuatu kepada kakek." Ucap sang kakek._

_"Berjanji apa kek?." Tanya Yixing._

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa mengumpulkan ke 11 pemilik kekuatan lainnya dan…" Sang kakek menatap Yixing dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan dan kepercayaan. "Selamatkan bumi ini dari sang kegelapan." Lanjutnya kemudian perlahan matanya menutup._

_Setelah itu yang terdengar didalam ruangan itu hanya suara tangisan dan jeritan Yixing yang terus memanggil nama kakeknya._

Flashback End

Perlahan Lay membuka matanya. Menatap kembali sang rembulan.

"Kakek…. Aku pasti akan menemukan mereka, aku berjanji." Dan sebuah senyum terukir dengan manisnya di wajah Lay.

TBC

heheheh ini adalah FF pertama author yg dipublishin.. jadi maaf bgt kalau ceritanya kurang menarik.. :).

terima kasih buat yang udah mampir atau yg ga sengaja lewat terus baca #plaakkk.. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, hai!

Author bawa chap selanjutnya.

sebelum membaca author ga pernah bosen buat mengingatkan para Raeder.

Warning! FF ini Banyak Typo, Alur ga jelas dan kecepatan, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti, dll. Yang Ga suka BL, BXB, and yaoi. Dilarang baca ok. Tapi kalau maksa silakan aja. If you hate yaoi. Please click close

Dan satu lagi sebelumnya, Di FF ini banyak sekali TYPO-nya bahkan teman author yang ikut bantu mengoreksi sampai berkata... "TYPO-nya banyak bgt! bisa buat sakit kepala!" #authornangisdipojokan :')

Jadi author saranin buat siapkan mata dan pikiran kalian. Jangan menyesal ya kalau sudah baca ini.

.

.

.

**The power of 12 element (EXO) **

**Author : Laibel**

**Main cast : Suho and Lay**

**Support cast : All member exo and other**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perpustakaan**

Sudah hampir 5 hari Lay selalu mengahabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan. Kalau Lay boleh jujur dia ingin sekali ada Luhan dan Xiumin disini, menemaninya -lebih tepatnya membantu- mengerjakan tugasnya itu. Sebenarnya Lay bisa saja meminta kedua temannya ini untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas, tapi Lay tidak mau merepotkan kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya ini memang terlalu baik, kalau Lay meminta mereka menemaninya diperpustakaan sampai malam, dengan senang hati mereka akan menerimanya. Bahkan tadi sebelum berangkat keperpustakaan, kedua temannya itu menawarkan diri untuk ikut membantunya, tapi Lay menolak, dan berkata bahwa dia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Kedua temannya ini memang terlalu baik.

Lay mengambil earphone putih kesayangannya dari tas, kemudian memakainya. Setidaknya lagu dapat sedikit mengalihkan rasa bosannya.

Lay masih sibuk bergelut dengan buku dan leptopnya. Tanpa dia sadari posisi tasnya yang terlalu dekat dengan pinggir meja hingga tak sengaja Lay menyenggolnya dan jatuhlah tasnya. Semua yang ada didalam tas Lay berhamburan keluar. Dengan segera Lay membereskan barang-barangnya yg berceceran, hingga dia terpaku pada sebuah buku yang ikut tercampur barang-barangnya.

"Eh, buku ini." Lay mengambil buku itu.

'buku pemberian kakek kenapa bisa ada ditasku? Seingatku kemarin sudahku taruh di lemari. Apakah tidak sengaja terbawa?' pikir Lay. Lay meletak buku itu di meja lalu menatap buku itu kemudian kembali begelut dengan pikirannya. Karena tak ingin lebih pusing dari ini Lay membuyarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

Buku dengan sampul berbahan kulit lalu terdapat ornament-ornament yang menghiasi setiap sudut, yang diukir dengan tinta berwarna emas itu adalah pemberian kakeknya. Ya, pemberian kakeknya ketika akhir hayatnya. Alasan Lay tidak pernah mau membawanya adalah karena BERAT. Alasan yang terlalu _mainstream_ sepertinya.

'Pantas saja sedari tadi tasku terasa berat' Pikir Lay.

Lay membuka buku itu, dan yang terlihat hanyalah kertas putih kosong tanpa ada satupun noda di sana, sama halnya juga dengan dengan kertas-kertas yang berikutnya. Namun, ada satu halaman yang berbeda. Di halaman tersebut terdapat Sebuah gambar kuda dengan sebuah tanduk di kepala atau kita dapat menyebutnya **Unicorn**.

Lay yang melihat itu sudah tidak heran karena gambar itu mewakili kekuatannya. **Sang Healer**, itulah kekuatan yang dimiliki Lay. Setidaknya gambar itu muncul setelah kekuatan Lay bangkit.

Lay terus membalik halaman-halaman yang ada di buku itu.

"Kupikir akan ada gambar lain yang muncul, huuuhh." Lay menghela nafasnya dengan berat kemudian menutup buku itu. Dia melirik keluar jendala perpustakaan lalu melihat jam yang ada ditangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 3.

"sekali-sekali pulang lebih awal tidak ada salahnya." Pikirnya.

Lay mengambil tasnya kemudian dia sematkan kebahunya. Lalu mengambil tumpukan buku yang ada dimeja.

.

Didepan pintu perpustakaan masuk seorang namja dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya. Dapat terlihat begitu banyak buku yang ia bawa hingga menutupi penglihatannya.

"Ahjushi, saya bawa buku yang tadi dipinjam oleh Nae Seonsaengnim, ditaruh mana bukunya?" Tanya namja itu.

"Oh taruh saja di rak yang paling pojok sana." Jawab sang ajushi kemudian menunjuk kearah sebuah rak.

"Oh ne, kamshamnida." Namja itu segera pergi menuju arah yang ditunjukan.

Tanpa dia sadari –karena penglihatannya tertutupi oleh buku yang ada didepannya- ada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan menuju arahnya.

.

Lay berjalan menuju pintu sembari mengutak-atik hpnya. Tanpa dia sadari ada seorang namja yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tumpukan buku dihapannya.

**BUGGH!**

Lay dan namja itu bertabrakan.

"Appoo…. Pantatku." Lay mengaduh sembari mengusap pantanya yang telah sukses mencium tanah.

"Ugghhh." Terdengar suara leguhan seseorang.

Lay yang mendengar itu segera bangun dari tempatnya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang namja yang tubuhnya telah sukses tertutupi oleh tumpukan buku

"Aiigoo… apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lay buru-buru menyingkirkan buku-buku yang menindih namja itu. Kemudian membantunya untuk duduk.

"Ahhh,, aku baik-baik saja. Mianhe." Jawab namja itu kemudian mengusap kepalanya yang terkena buku.

"Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu, sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Lay duduk bersimpuh dan berulang kali menggangukan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Ahh mianhe… aku juga salah karena tidak hati-hati." Jawab namja itu.

"Sini aku bantu." Lay membantu namja itu untuk berdiri.

"ADUUUHHHH!"

. . .

. . .

Lay sekarang berada di ruang kesehatan. Dihadapannya ada seorang namja dengan tangan yang telah terbalut perban. Kenapa Lay bisa ada di ruang kesehatan? Ok, kita balik ke kejadian yang sebelumnya.

Setelah bertabrakan, Lay membantu namja yang ditabraknya itu berdiri, dan ternyata tangan kiri sang namja itu terkilir. Dengan segera Lay membawa namja itu ke ruang kesehatan. Dan itulah alasannya Lay bisa ada di ruang kesehatan sekarang. Cukup _simple_ bukan?.

"Mianhe, aku benar-benar bersalah." Ucap Lay dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Sudahlah…. Yang bersalah bukan kau saja. Aku juga salah karena tidak hati-hati." Jawab namja itu.

"Emmm…. Mianhe, tapi- aku belum tau namamu." Ucap Lay ragu-ragu.

"Ah ne, perkenalkan namauku Kim Joonmyeon dari fakultas politik tahun ke 3, kau bisa memanggilku Suho." Suho –namja itu- menjulurkan tanganya yang tidak diperban. Lalu menampakkan senyuman menawan.

Lay-pun terpesona melihat senyuman Suho. _Oh tuhan, dia tampan sekai. Dan senyumannya seperti malaikat _batin Lay. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali sadar.

"Namaku Zhang Yixing dari fakultas seni tahun ke 3, kau bisa memangilku Lay." Kemudian Lay tersenyum menampakan _single dimple_nya yang manis, lalu membalas jabatan tangan Suho.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Xingie". Kali ini perkataan Suho sukses membuat Lay hampir pingsan mendadak.

.

Lay pov.

.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

Ohhh Tuhan, apakah aku sedang berada disurga? Kalau tidak, mengapa tadi ada seorang malaikat? Apakah engkau tidak sadar telah kehilangan salah satu malaikatmu?.

Kim Joonmyeon, mahasiswa dari fakultas politik, namja yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak ketika diperpustakaan. Entah aku harus merasa bahagia atau sedih. Bahagia, karena aku bisa berkenalan dengan seorang namja rupawan berparas malaikat. Atau bersedih karena aku telah membuat dia cedera. Aaarggg seandainnya aku berjalan dengan hati-hati tadi mungkin tangannya tidak akan cedera. Huuuuhhh aku merasa bersalah padanya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku menyembuhkan tangannya yang cedera itu tapi…. Aku tidak bisa melakukkannya. Kalau aku menunjukan kemampuan penyembuhku bisa-bisa dia pingsan atau bahkan lari ketakutan. Argggh kenapa juga ketika aku mengeluarkan kemampuan penyembuhkan harus ada aura berwaran biru kehijauan yang keluar? Huuhh maafkan kecerobohanku Suho. kataku berbicara sendiri.

Lay pov end

.

Suho pov

.

Waktu menunjukkan makin malam. Segera kurebahkan tubuh yang lelah ini diatas kasur.

"Aduh tanganku." Ringisku sembari mengusap pergelangan tangan yang diperban.

Akupun menatap langit-langit kamar.

Hari ini aku tanpa sengaja berkenalan dengan seorang bidadari. Bidadari yang sangat cantik dengan _single dimple_ di pipinya. Zhang Yixing atau tadi dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Lay?. Oh ya, benar Lay. Aku tidak sadar buku-buku yang aku bawa tadi telah menutup penglihatannku sehingga tidak sengaja aku menabrak Lay diperpustakaan. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena aku bisa berkenalan dengan seorang bidadari atau sedih karena sekarang tanganku cedera? Huuhhh, mengeluhpun tak ada gunannya, tidak akan mengubah sesuatu. Batinku.

Akupun bangkit dari kasur kemudian mengambil tasku yang berada dikursi. Kukeluarkan semua buku yang ada ditas guna mencari buku yang ingin kubaca sekarang. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah buku yang menurutku bukan salah satu milikku. Kuambil buku itu dari dalam tas.

"Ah buku ini milik Lay." Seruku.

Saat di ruang kesehatan sehabis membatuku, Lay tidak sengaja meninggalkan bukunya di pinggir kasur ruang kesehatan. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengejarnya tapi ternyata dia sudah jauh. Alhasil aku-pun membawanya.

Aku-pun memperhatikan buku ini dengan seksama.

Dapat terlihat buku ini cukup tua dengan sampul berbahan kulit sapi –menurutku-, kemudian di sekitarnya terdapat dekorasi berupa ukiran-ukiran dan ornamen yang diukir menggunakan tinta berwarna emas. Walaupun terlihat tua, namun dapat dikatakan kondisi buku ini terlihat masih sangat baik. Mungkin Lay merawatnya dengan baik.

"Besok, aku harus mengembalikannya buku ini padanya." Kataku Kemudian membereskan kembali barang-barangk.

Suho Pov End

.

. . .

.

Hari ini Lay seperti orang gila dimata kedua temannya. Kenapa? Karena selama pelajaran Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim –guru ter_killer _di universitas- Lay senyum-senyum sendiri. Alhasil kedua temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Lay pun berpikir bahwa otak Lay sudah mulai rusak.

"Xiumin, lihat temanmu itu. Senyam-senyum sendiri seharian ini, sepertinya otaknya mulai rusak karena kebanyak tugas." Ucap luhan.

"Entahlah, mungkin otaknya memang sudah rusak. YAA! Kau Xi Luhan, dia juga temanmu." Jawab Xiumin kemudian memukul kepala Luhan.

"Apppoo…" Luhan mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul.

Xiumin dan Luhan pun mendekati temannya yang masih asik pada khayalannya.

"Lay, hoi Lay." Ucap Luhan memanggil Lay.

Lay tidak merespon panggilan Luhan.

"Lay, woi Lay." Luhan meninggikan sedikit suarannya. Namun Lay tetap tidak merespon panggilan Luhan.

"Lay, Woi Lay!" Luhan kembali meninggikan suarannya. Dan Lay tetap tidak meresponnya.

Xiumin yang memerhatikan sedari tadi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan mulai jengah karena tidak direspon oleh Lay.

"Xiumin, tutup kupingmu." Perintah Luhan. Dengan segera Xiumin menutup kedua kupingnya. Sepertinya ia atau apa yg akan dilakukan Luhan.

Luhanpun mengambil nafas panjang.

"LAYY, WOIIII LAYYY!"

Laypun tersentak "AIGOO… Luhan, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? kau mau membuat kupingku tuli apa? Aiiiss, Bisa kan kau tidak berteriak." Jawab Lay sembari mengusap kupingnya. "kau pikir aku tuli apa?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya.. kau memang sudah tuli LAY. T-U-L-I!. AKUUU SUDAH MEMANGGILMU 5 KAL-" Luhan menoleh kearah Xiumin karena tadi dia menoel bahunya. "4 kali Luhan, bukan 5." Ucap Xiumin, mengoreksi.

"Oke coret bukan 5 kali, tapi 4 KALI LAY AKU MEMANGGILMU, 4 KALI." Ucap Luhan dengan begitu emosi.

Lay pun membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan –atau karena mendengar suara Luhan?-.

"Ahhh mianhe Luhannie. Aku tidak mendengarmu, aku terlalu hanyut pada imajinasiku." ucap Lay meminta maaf.

Xiumin menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi kupingnya.

"Kau kenapa Lay? Kenapa seharian ini kamu senyum-senyum sendiri? Apa kau sakit? Atau setres karena tugas dari Kyuhyun Saem? " Tanya Xiumin beruntun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung." Jawab Lay diikiuti senyuman manisnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Ne, hyung." Lay menganggukan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan kedua temannya ini.

"Kalau kau seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat kupingmu menjadi tuli sungguhan Lay. Arrachi?" ancam Luhan yang membuat Lay bergidik ngeri.

"A-rraseo." Jawab Lay takut.

.

Di koridor, dapat terlihat 3 orang namja sedang berjalan sambil bercanda dengan asiknya. Lay, Xiumin, dan Luhan. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan mereka berencana untuk pergi kekantin. Sesekali terlihat Xiumin akan memukul Luhan apabila namja satu ini sudah mulai jail kepadanya dan Lay.

"LAY!" Panggil seseorang. Namun Lay –orang yg dipanggil- sepertinya terlalu asik berbincang dengan kedua temannya hingga tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Lay!... XINGIE!" teriak orang itu lagi. Kemudian berlari mendekati Lay.

Lay yang merasa dipanggilpun akhirnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh, Suho-ssi." Jawab Lay. Suho orang yang memanggil Lay sedari tadi sekarang sudah bearda dihadapan Lay.

Lay memiringkan kepala, menatap Suho. "Ada apa Suho-ssi?" Tanya Lay.

"Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan buku milikmu yang tertinggal kemarin." Suho segera mengambil buku itu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini." Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Lay.

Lay sempat terkejut melihat buku itu. Dengan segera dia mengambil buku itu.

"Kenapa buku ini bisa ada padamu Suho-sshi?" Lay menatap Suho penuh pertanyaan.

Suho memutar matanya. "Kau lupa? Kemarin kau meninggalknanya di ruang kesehatan Lay." Jelas Suho.

Lay diam sebentar kemudian memukul keningnya begitu mendengar penjelasan Suho.

"Ya Tuhan. Betapa cerobohnya aku." Runtuknya. Oh rasanya dia ingin sekali salah satu penyakitnya ini segera menghilang.

'Untung saja buku ini tidak hilang. Ceroboh sekali kau Lay' Batin Lay.

"Gomawo Suho-ssi." Lay membungkukkan badannya. "Mianhe karena sudah merepotkanmu."

"Ne, sama-sama Lay." Jawab Suho kemudian menampakkan senyumannya yang menawan.

Lay yang melihat senyuman Suho pun hampir pingsan mendadak, namus seketika pandangannya teralihkan pada perban yang ada di pergelangan tangan Suho.

"Suho-ssi, apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Lay diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Ah, sudah lebih baik kok dari kemarin, mungkin karena kemarin kau yang merawatku, makanya jadi lebih cepat sembuh. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi, panggil aku Suho saja." Jawab Suho.

"Ne, Suho." Jawab Lay. Kemudian semburat merah terlihat dikedua pipi Lay. Suho yang melihat ekspresi Lay sekarang ini rasanya ingin mencubit kedua pipinya itu. Namun dia menahannya, enggan karena ada dua teman Lay yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, mata kuliah berikutnya sudah mulai. Bye Xingie." Suho-pun segera pergi meninggalkan Lay.

"SUHO, Gomawo!" Teriak Lay.

Suho mengacungkan Jempolnya keatas.

Xiumin dan Luhan mendekat pada Lay. "Siapa itu Lay? Temanmu?" Tanya Xiumin membuka pembicaraan karena sedari tadi dia dan luhan hanya menjadi penonton.

"Oh, dia Kim Joonmyeon dari fakultas ekonomi tahun ke 3." Jawab Lay.

"Kau kenal dia dimana?" Tanya Xiumin

"Kemarin hyung, diperpustakaan saat aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan membuat tangannya cedera." Raut wajah Lay terlihat sedih.

"Oh, apakah dia yang membuatmu seharian ini senyum-senyum sendiri Lay?" Tanya Luhan, _Bingo_.

Sontak muka Lay memerah mendengar pertanyaan luhan. "A-niya… bukan kok hyung." Jawab Lay malu-malu kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan dan Xiumin yang melihat tingkah Lay pun tersenyum penuh arti.

Luhan merangkul Lay kemudian menusuk-nusuk _dimple_ lay. "Ayolaahh….. mengaku saja. Kau tidak perlu berbohong kepada kami." Goda Luhan.

"YA! Hyunggg… appo.." Keluh Lay. Diusap pipinya itu.

"Aiigoo.. ternyata Lay kecil kita sudah besar toh dan telah jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Tanya Xiumin bermaksud ikut menggoda Lay.

"KIM JOONMYEON" jawab Luhan dan Xiumin kompak. Kemudian ber_highfive_.

Tanpa mereka sadari aura hitam telah keluar dari tubuh Lay. Merasa sebuah peringatan berbunyi, mereka menoleh menatap Lay. Dan benar saja, aura hitam telah menyelimuti tubuh Lay.

"Hyung.. kalian berdua-" Lay mengeluarkan seringai yang menakutkan.

"KABUUUUURRRRR." Luhan dan XIumin berlari secepatnya meninggalkan Lay. Karena mereka tau, kalau Lay marah sama saja kalian membangunkan seekor Kuda yang tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu sampai ke matahari.

.

Malam ini bulan tidak nampak sama sekali. Langit benar-benar gelap. Lay berharap bahwa bulan akan muncul. Seperti harapannya tadi pagi, ketika Suho mengembalikkan bukunya. Berharap bahwa akan muncul sebuah keajaiban.

Setelah Suho mengembalikkan buku itu, Lay dengan segera mengecek isi buku itu apakah sebuah gambar akan muncul? Atau tidak? Nihil, tidak ada satu pun gambar yang muncul.

"Huuuuffft.." Lay menghebuskan nafas dengan kasar. salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menompang dagunya.

'aku kira akan ada gambar yang muncul, tenyata tidak. Padahal kalau iya, berarti Suho adalah salah satu dari 12 pemilik kekuatan. Dan itu membuatku satu langkah lebih maju untuk menemukan mereka.' Batin Lay.

"Tapi…. entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa Suho termaksud salah satu pemilik kekuatan ya? Ah, tidak mungkin, kalau iya, seharusnya ada gambar yang muncul dibuku itu karena dia sudah menyentuhnya.' Lay mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Batinnya terus berteriak, lelah.

. . .

#The Power of 12 Element

. . .

Hari telah menunjukan tengah malam. Terlihat seorang namja bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, mungkin sebuah Mimpi Buruk. Suho -Namja itu- makin bergerak tidak karuan. Seburuk apakah mimpinya?

_"Yaa!… hyung jangan main air disini! Kau membuat lantai menjadi basah!"_

'Uhkkk.'

_"Huueeee…. Hyung… thi teleport mengambil jatah makanku."_

'uuhk.'

_"YAAAA…. HYUUUNG… Cepat kemari, si Flame membuat pohon terbakar lagi!"_

'apiii.'

_"Hyung, jangan terbang terus, bantu kami membereskan ini."_

_"Iyaa… aku tau PENDEK!"_

_"Water, bisakah kau dan lightning pergi berburu? Kita sudah kehabisan pasok makanan."_

_"YAAAAA… telekinesis bisakah kau jangan bermain-main? Cepat bawa apel itu turun!"_

_"Water… gunakan kekuatanmu dengan benar, jangan membuangnya sia-sia."_

_"Kami percaya padamu karena kau adalah Guardian kami Water."_

'apa ini."

_"Water. Sarang- hea-"_

"Tidak, tidak, JANGAN PERGII!" Suho bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tubuh dan wajahnya telah basah oleh peluhnya. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Apa itu tadi? " Ucap Suho setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak asing dengan mimpi-mimpi itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Uhkk-" Suho mencengkram kepalanya kuat, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing sekali begitu mengingat mimpi barusan.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain.

.

Lay terbangun dengan peluh yang begitu banyak hingga membasahi piyamanya. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur bergema di kamarnya.

Lay berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya. 'Apa yang terjadi? Perasaan apa ini?' batin Lay. Ia mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat.

"Aiigooo… kenapa aku berkeringat begitu banyak? Apa aku demam." Lay menyentuh dahinya, mencoba mengukur suhunya. Tapi suhu tubuhnya dalam keadaan normal. Kalau bukan karna deman lalu karena apa ia bisa berkeringat seperti ini?.

Lay pun segera mengganti piyamanya yg basah dengan piyama yang lain, kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

. . .

Suho telah sampai dikampusnya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia terlihat tidak semangat sama sekali. Dapat terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kusut seperti kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Haaaahh, kepalaku pusing sekali." Ucap suho, kemudian mencengkram kepalanya yg sakit.

"Hyuungg.. Selamat pagi." Sapa seorang namja berkulit tan kepada Suho.

"Oh, selamat pagi Kai."

"Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat seperti itu?" Tanya namja tan itu.

Suho sebenarnya malas untuk menjawab pertannya Dongsaengnya yang satu ini, tapi kalau pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, maka dapat dipastikan Kai –Namja tan itu- akan bertanya 2x lipat lebih panjang dari pertanyaannya yang pertama. Dan itu dapat membuat kepala Suho semakin pusing. Memang susah mempunyai Dongsaeng yang cerewet.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai, hanya saja sepertinya aku kurang tidur." Jawab Suho.

"Kau kurang tidur? Bukannya kau termaksud orang yang tidur cepat seperti anak kecil hyung? Itu aneh." Tanya Kai beruntun.

"Heii.. aku bukan seperti kau TUKANG TIDUR." Jawab suho kemudian memberikan _deathglare_nya kepada Kai.

"Hehehe, mianhe hyung." Jawab Kai. "-Ah tapi kalau Hhung merasa tidak enak badan lebih baik hyung istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan. Dari pada pingsan. Tidak lucu kan hyung kalau aku ditelpon 'Kai cepat kesini. Hyungmu pingsan ketika mau kekamar mandi'. Mau ditaruh mana muka tampanku hyung?" Ucap Kai mendramatisir bahkan memasang ekspresi dengan sempurna(?).

Suho sudah bersiap akan melempar Kai dengan _Ensiklopedia_ yang dia bawa hari ini untuk pelajaran sejarah. Belum sempat dia lempar, Kai sudah berlari meninggalkan suho.

"HYUNG, LEBIH BAIK KAU KE RUANG KESEHATAN, AKU TIDAK MAU KAU KENAPA-KENAPA. CEPAT SEMBUH NEE! AKU TIDAK MAU EOMMA MARAH- MARAH TIDAK JELAS PADAKU KALAU TAU KAU SAKIT! –YAAA..! SEHUNNIE, TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Kai kemudian berlari menyusul temannya. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar situ langsung menatap kearah Suho. Menatap sumber keributan dipagi hari.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Dongsaengnya itu. "Dasar Dongsaeng kurang aja." Keluh Suho.

"Tapi, benar juga kata anak satu itu. Memang lebih baik aku ke ruang kesehatan. Dari pada aku pingsan di kelas. Huuh" Suho segera membawa dirinya berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Lay berjalan tergesa-gesa. Suara hentakan kakiknya terdengar begitu jelas di sepanjang koridor. Lay terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang sekitar. Hidup dan matinya sekarang sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim yang notebenya guru ter_killer_ di kampus akhirnya menunjukan ke_killer_annya dihadapan Lay.

Lay sebenarnya berniat untuk menyerahkan tugas hari ini. Tugas yang dulu pernah dia dapatkan dari gurunya itu. Begitu sampai di ruang guru, bukannya menemukan Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim dia malah diberikan memo dari sang guru yang dititipkan kepada guru lain. Yang berbunyi:

" **Aku sedang ada urusan diluar. Kalau kau ingin menyerahkan tugas, titipkan saja pada Sungmin Seonsaengnim, lalu suruh dia untuk menghubungiku, kalau tidak-.. -jangan harap nilai akhirmu akan lulus**."

**JDEEERR!**

'Tidak lulus di nilai akhir.'

'Berarti Mengulang semester.'

'Lama lagi buat Lulusnya.'

Lay tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya bila dia harus mengulang semester.

MAU DITARUH MANA MUKANYA DIHADAPAN MENDIANG KAKEKNYA.

Oh, demi kecantikan milik LUHAN yang tak terkalahkan di Kampus.

Dia terpaksa menuruti kemauan gurunya yang satu ini.

Lay berniat pamit meninggalkan ruang guru. Belum sempat pergi, Lay menerima titipan memo lagi dari Kyuhyun Seonsaengnim.

"**Batasnya hanya sampai pukul 12, lebih dari itu BYE**."

Ok, kali ini gurunya benar-benar keterlaluan. Lay sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Begitu keluar dari ruang guru dia langsung berteriak, membuat yang ada di sekitarnya langsung menoleh kepadanya.

.

**BRUUKK!**

Lay membuka kasar pintu ruang kesehatan. Yang berada didalam sampai terlonjak kaget saking kerasnya.

"Apakah Sungmin Saem ada?" Tanya Lay.

Sungmin mentap garang pada Lay. "YAAAA! KAU, kalau buka pintu biasa saja. Ini RUANG KESEHATAN, bukan RUANG KELAS!" Jawab Sungmin emosi.

"Mianhe Saemin, aku terburu-buru." Lay membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Aisssh… sudahlah. Ada apa kau kemari Lay?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ahh itu, aku mau menitipkan tugas untuk Kyuhyun seongsaemin." Kemudian Lay menyerahkan tugasnya.

Sungmin menerima tugas itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerahkannya langsung kepadanya Lay? Kenapa harus repot-repot kau titipkan kepadaku?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

Lay membuang nafasnya dengan berat. "Nah itulah masalahnya Saem. Tadi waktu aku ingin menyerahkannya, ternyata Kyuhyun Saem tidak masuk, lalu dia menitipkan memo yang menyuruhku untuk menitipkannya kepada Saem. Lalu-" tiba-tiba Lay berhenti, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Lay terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu' batin Lay. Lay mengetuk-ngetuk kepala dengan jarinya sembari terus berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang dia lupakan. Tapi APA?

"Lay?" Panggil Sungmin. Sungmin pun heran melihat tingkah Lay.

"ASTAGAA!" Teriak Lay membuat Sungmin kembali terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya Lay telah mengingat hal yang dia lupakan.

"Saem, sekarang pukul berapa?" Tanya Lay panik sepanik-paniknya.

"Ehh?!" Sungmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Lay. Buru-buru dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Pukul 11.53" Ucap Sungmin.

"AIIIGOOO!" Lay kembali berteriak. "7 menit lagi menuju kematianku."

"Haaah? Apa maksdumu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung dengan perkataan Lay. Kematian?

"Saem aku baru ingat, dimemo tadi Kyuhyun Saem menyuruhku memberitahu agar Saem menghubunginya setelah menerima tugasku. Kalau saem tidak menelponnya sebelum pukul 12. Aku bisa mati Saem!" Ucap Lay frustasi.

"Apa maksudmu? Mati apanya? Memangnya dia tuhan apa?" Sungmin makin bingung.

"kumohon Saem, kalau Saem tidak menghubunginnya, maka dipastikan nilai akhirku tidak akan diluluskan olehnya. Kumohon Saem, aku tidak mau tertinggal semester!"

"Maaf Lay, tapi aku tidak bisa." Tolak sungmin.

Lay membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Kenapa tidak bisa?".

"Karena aku sedang bertengkar dengannya. Dan aku sudah 3 hari tidak menghubunginya." Jawab Sungmin dengan santainya.

**JDERR!**

Ya Tuhan. Bertengkar? Jadi alasan Kyuhyun Saem menyuruhnya membuat Sungmin Saem untuk menghubunginya hanya itu? Bahkan sampai mempermainkan nilai akhir Lay. Ini namananya sudah KETERLALUAN.

'Dasar guru evill!'Teriak Lay dalam batin.

"Kumohon Saem… Kumohon." Lay mulai memohon lagi. Bahkan bersimpuh dihadapan Sungmin.

"Maaf Lay, tidak bisa." Tolak sungmin.

"Kumohon Saem."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kumohon Saem."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kumohon."

"Tidak bisa."

"Saem Kumohooooonnn."

"Tidak bisa Lay! Sekalinya tidak bisa, ya tidak!" Tolak Sungmin tegas.

Rasanya Lay ingin sekali loncat dari Namsa Tower sekarang juga. Tapi apa daya, Lay sekarang berada di ruang kesehatan bukan di Namsa Tower.

Kemudian Lay berdiri dan berjalan menuju tembok.

"Lay.. apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok Saem. Hanya ingin membenturkan kepalaku ketembok saja. Menghilangkan semua pikiran ini." Jawab Lay dengan raut wajah frustasi.

Lay mengambil jarak yang cukup antara kepala dengan tembok. Bersiap untuk membenturkan kepalanya.

"YAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan haaa!? Jangan ANEH-ANEH!." Teriak Sungmin.

Lay tetap mempertahankan posisinya. "Lebih baik aku mati sekarang Saem, dari pada aku mati frustasi saat ujian nanti. Pada akhirnya sama saja kan."

Mendengar jawaban Lay membuat Sungmin khawatir setengah mati. 'sedepresi itu kah?' batin Sungmin.

"Baiklah… aku akan menghubunginya." Akhirnya Sungmin mengalah.

"Benarkah Saem?" Tanya lay dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Ne, aku akan menghubunginya."

**GREP!**

Lay memeluk sungmin dengan kuat.

"Gomawo Saem…. Gomawo."

"L-aaay.. se-shhaak-" Keluh Sungmin. Dengan segera Lay melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin.

"Mianhe Saem, hehehhe." Ucap Lay kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aiiiishhh, kau ini." Sungmin mengusap lengannya yang sakit karena Lay memeluknya terlalu kencang. "Sudah sana, menjauh dariku. Aku mau menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu." Perintah Sungmin lalu mengibas-ngibaskankan tangannya menyuruh Lay menjauh.

Lay mengangguk mendengar perintah Sungmin. Kemudian dia menjauh dan duduk di kursi yang ada.

Sungmin

"Yeoboseyo. Kyuhyun"

"….."

"Diammm! Aku masih marah padamu!"

"…"

"Tidak usah menggombal Kyuhyun."

"….."

"Ok, aku tutup teleponnya sekarang."

"_YAAAAA! JANGAN TUTUP TELEPONNYA!"_ Suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu keras hingga membuat Sungmin langsung menjauhkan teleponnya, bahkan membuat Lay yang posisinya jauh dari Sungmin ikut terkejut.

"Aiiisshh.. Suaramu hampir membuatku tuli!"

"…."

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa tugas Lay sudah ada padaku." Sungmin menoleh pada Lay. Dapat terlihat raut Wajah Lay yang harap-harap cemas.

"…."

"Ne." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya kemudian menjauhkan teleponnya.

"Lay, kata Kyuhyun, kau tidak perlu cemas. Nilaimu akhirmu tidak akan dikuranginya." Ucap Sungmin. Mendengar ucapan Sungmin membuat Hati lay yang tadinya sesak sekali menjadi lega, seperti orang yang tenggelam lalu mendapatkan oksigen tiba-tiba. Benar bukan?.

Sungmin pun kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dapat terlihat sebuah senyuman terkembang diwajah gurunya itu. sepertinya mereka telah baikkan

'Dasar Kyuhyun Saem modus, menjadikan anak muridnya sebagai sarana dan prasarana. Ckckck' batin Lay mulai bermonolog.

"Lay." Panggil Sungmin.

Lay menoleh kearah sungmin. "Ne, Saem?"

"Aku akan keluar dulu sebentar. Titip ruang kesehatan sebentar ya. Dan Oh ya, sekalian minta tolong. Kalau murid itu-" Sungmin menunjuk kearah sebuah ranjang. "-Sudah bangun, tolong kasih dia obat dan air minum. Tadi dia langsung tidur sebelum minum obat. Bisakan Lay?"

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, tentu saem." Kemudian tersenyum menampakkan _dimple_nya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Annyeong." Sungmin pun segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan sekarang hanya ada Lay dan seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Uugghhhh" terdengar leguhan seseorang. Sontak Lay langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat sosok seseorang sedang berusaha untuk bangun. Lay segera mendekati orang itu.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Lay.

"Ne, gwenchana." Jawabnya dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun. Lay berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil obat dan air.

Perlahan-lahan selimut yang menutupi sosok itu turun hingga menampakkan sosok orang tersebut.

"SUHO-YA!?" Teriak Lay begitu mengetahui bahwa itu Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**HUAAAAAA….**

Makasih buat para reader yang udah mau baca FF ini.

Sebelumnya Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena mungkin di chap ini banyak raeder yang ga puas, baik ceritanya maupun lainnya dikarenakan author masih belum berpengalaman di dunia FF. Jadi sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau tidak bisa memuaskan para reader. :')

Di chap ini sengaja Author bikin gimana gitu –apa ya? [author sendiri ga tau maksudnya apa], terus bahasanya masih tetap dengan bahasa yg sulit dimengerti alias **TYPO **dan sengaja dipanjangin dikit(?), karena author ga bisa janji di chap berikutnya [klu dipublishin] bisa sepanjang ini atau tidak, setidaknya author harap para reader senang membacanya… :'D

.

** .9809**: Huaaaa makasih bgt ya udah mau baca… ne, ini sudah dilanjut ;) maaf kalau makin aneh ceritanya. :D

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE****: **Makasih sudah mau baca, ini sudah di lanjut… maaf kalau makin aneh ceritanya.. XD

**LayChen Love Love****: **uoooaa.. makasih sudah mau baca.. ini sudah dilanjut… tunggu chen muncul ya! Tapi nunggu giliran ya... heheeheheh #plaakkkk XD

**SlytherSoul d'Malfoy****: **Tok.. tok balik… #jderr.. heheh makasih sudah mau baca, ini sudah dilanjut kok. :D

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****: **makasih atas review dan sarannya.. maaf di chap ini masih banyak sekali typonya, ga bisa sesuai dengan harapan reader, maaf sekali :')… ne ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo karena udah baca.. :D

**shileedaelee99****: **ne ini sudah dilanjut… terima kasih karena sudah mampir untuk baca ya.. :D

**Tania3424: **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut… ceritanya juga author panjangin dikit(?)… makasih karena sudah baca… XD

**Guest: **Terima kasih sekali atas sarannya chingu… reviewmu tidak author anggap sebagai bash kok… malah author seneng bgt kalau ada yg ngerivew kaya gini.. jadi author tau kesalahan author dimana saja :D… terima kasih karena telah mau baca…. Arigatou

**kim hyun soo: **Ne, ini sudah dilanjut… makasih karena sudah baca… semoga harapan reader terkabul… heheh :D

.

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih buat yang sudah meriview… semoga tidak bosan-bosan ya buat terus ngasih saran buat author.**

**Terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-favoritin dan mem-follow cerita ini.**

.

.

**Salam cantik paling manis dari author. XD**


	3. Chapter 3 WATER p-1

_Perlahan-lahan selimut yang menutupi sosok itu turun hingga menampakkan sosok orang tersebut._

_"__Suho-ya!?" teriak Lay begitu mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Suho._

_Flashback end_

.

.

.

**The power of 12 element (EXO) **

**Author : Laibel**

**Main cast : Suho and Lay**

**Support cast : All member exo and other**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! Typo, Alur ga jelas dan keletan bahkan kecepatan, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti, dll. BL, BXB, and YAOI. If you hate yaoi. Please click close**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, Lay. Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Ucap Suho dengan suara sedikit parau.

"Aisssh, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Lay malah bertanya balik pada Suho.

Suho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Lay. "Kau aneh Lay. Kau seharusnya ingat guna ruang kesehatan itu untuk apa."

Lay mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, tidak paham dengan perkataan Suho.

"Ruang kesehatan Lay, KESEHATAN." Seru Suho menekankan pada kalimat akhir.

Sedetik kemudian akhirnya Lay paham dengan perkataan Suho barusan. Lay memukul keningnya sendiri, meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Apa kau sakit Suho?" Tanya Lay khawatir.

"Ani, hanya pusing saja." Jawab Suho diikuti senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Apakah akibat dari tanganmu?" Lay menampakkan raut wajah bersalah.

"Ani, ani Lay. Bukan dari tanganku kok. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja." Suho mencoba menenangkan Lay. Walaupun sebenarnya sekarang rasanya Suho ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya kedinding karena kepalanya sakit sekali.

"Lay, bolehkah aku minta obat?"

"Ah ne, ini." Lay menyodorkan segelas air dan juga obat.

"Gomawo." Suho segera meminum obatnya kemudian kembali tidur di kasur.

"Suho….." Panggil Lay.

"Ada apa?" Tanya suho.

Lay mendekat pada Suho. "Tutup matamu." Perintah Lay.

"Eh?" Suho terkejut. Tiba-tiba salah satu tangan Lay menyentuh keningnya dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh tangannya yang diperban.

"Pejamkanlah matamu sebentar." Perintah Lay.

Suho sebenarnya tidak paham apa tujuan dari tindakan Lay ini. Namun Suho mengangguk seolah mengerti, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Lay?" Tanyannya penasaran.

"Dulu waktu kecil, ketika aku demam kakekku akan menaruh tangannya dikeningku, kemudian menyayikan sebuah lagu kepadaku. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kuperaktekan kepadamu. Siapa tau berhasil." Jelas Lay diiringin tawa ringan.

Suho ikut tertawa. "Hahahha baiklah, semoga saja kau benar." Suho tersenyum hangat.

Setelah Suho memejamkan matanya, Lay mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu berbahasa China, dan perlahan-lahan dari tangannya keluar cahaya berwarna biru kehijauan. Rasa hangat terasa mengalir dari tangan Lay menuju kening Suho yang membuat Suho merasa nyaman.

Entah mengapa rasanya Suho nyaman sekali mendengar suara nyanyian Lay, walaupun Suho tidak mengerti dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Lay. Tapi itu membuatnya merasa rileks seperti orang yang kecanduan narkoba, mungkin.

Cahaya yang keluar dari tangan Lay sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang, hingga akhirnya Lay mengakhiri Lagunya.

"Bagaimana Suho? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Lay menyudahi acara menyanyinya.

Suho yang masih terbuai dengan nyanyian Lay akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Ne, rasanya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bahkan tanganku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Sepertinya caramu ampuh Lay. Gomawo." Jawab Suho.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lay tersenyum manis menampakkan _dimple_ miliknya.

Melihat senyuman Lay membuat jantung Suho berdetak tidak beraturan. Rasanya bagaikan ingin melompat keluar dari tubuh. Oh rasanya sekarang ini dia ingin sekali membawa namja manis dihadapannya ini kerumah kedua orang tuannya. Untuk apa? Biarkan hanya Tuhan dan Suho yang tau. XD

.

. . .

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Terlihat Lay baru saja berpisah dari Luhan dan Xiumin. Hari ini dia tidak bisa ikut kedua temannya pergi, entah mengapa rasanya dia ingin buru-buru pulang kerumah.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju Halte, tiada henti-hentinya dia melantunkan nada-nada dari bibirnya. Dia begitu senang mengingat kejadian hari ini. Bertemu Suho merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri meskipun dia sempat harus bermain-main dengan dewa kematian.

Oh, sungguh Lay tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini sepanjang hidupnya, mungkin.

Lay segera menduduk dirinya begitu sampai di Halte, senyuman bahagia masih terhias di wajahnya yang manis. Ditaruh tasnya disamping ia duduk.

Namun, entah mengapa sore ini langit tiba-tiba terlihat gelap padahal sebelumnya masih cerah- cerah saja, mungkin pertanda akan turun hujan atau badai mengingat betapa gelapnya langit sekarang ini. Lay mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat langit dan awan mendung ini, perasaan tak enak.

'Perasaanku tidak enak'. Batinnya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Lay merasa gelisa. Perasaan tak enaknya makin menjadi. Membuatnya sedikit pusing dan gemetar. Lay mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tak enaknya. Namun percuma.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang hingga membuat tas Lay terjatuh dan semua isinya berhamburan keluar. Buru-buru Lay merapihkannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba, Lay terkejut melihat buku milik kakeknya yang sekarang berada di lantai. Bagaimana tidak, buku itu mengelurakan cahaya berwarna biru. Lalu buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampakkan sebuah halaman.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

Cahaya itu dalam sekejap menghilang, meninggalkan buku dalam keadaan terbuka.

Melihat itu dengan segera Lay mengambilnya lalu melihat halaman yang sudah terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat sebuah gambar simbol terpampang didalamnya. Sebuah gambar yang membentuk tetesan air dan terdapat ukiran didalamnya.

Tiba-tiba Lay teringat dengan ucapan Kakeknya dahulu.

_"__Ketika mereka tanpa sengaja menyentuh buku ini, secara langsung kekuatan buku ini akan membuka sedikit ingatan serta kemampuan mereka. Dan ketika kau melihat ada lambang lain yang muncul berarti kau harus segera mencari pemiliknya atau mencari seseorang yang telah menyentuh buku ini, sebelum para kesatria kegelapan yang menemukan mereka." _

"Seorang pemilik kekuatan telah terbuka ingatannya. Dia-" Lay membaca tulisan kuno yang berada dibawah gambar itu yang bertuliskan "WATER".

.

. . .

.

Didekat sebuah taman, telihat Suho berjalan dengan senangnya, tedengar nada-nada yang tak menentu keluar dari mulutnya. Terkadang tersenyum sendiri membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Suho tidak peduli karena hari ini dia begitu senang.

Bertemu dengan Lay tidak sengaja di ruang kesehatan, bahkan dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Oh, jangan lupa dia yang merawat Suho tadi, membuatnya seperti terlempar kelangit ketujuh. Rasanya Suho ingin sekali jikalau sakit, Lay lah yang merawatnya, mungkin dia akan sembuh dengan cepat. Suho masih asik dengan khayalannya tanpa dia sadari langit mulai gelap.

Sebuah angin kencang datang dan menghantam Suho. Membuat Suho sadar dari khayalannya. Dia menatap langit yang makin gelap.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan, lebih baik aku segera pulang sebelum kehujanan." Ucapnya kemudian berlari.

Suho sedikit meruntuki kebodohannya, seharusnya tadi dia pulang bersama Kai saja. Jelas-jelas tadi Kai menawarkan tumpangan secara gratis, padahal bocah tan itu biasanya akan meminta bayaran. Tapi Suho menolaknya dan berkata ada urusan. Ok sekarang rasanya dia menyesal sekali.

Suho terus berlari berharap hujan tidak akan turun sebelum dia sampai diapartemennya.

**TAP!**

Suho menghentikan larinya. Dilihat seseorang telah berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Cukup mudah mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya ini adalah seorang pria, melihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar. Suho merasa aneh dengan pria itu, dia mengenakan Jubah hitam yang menutup dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Membuat wajahnya tak terlihat.

Suho kembali berlari melewati pria itu begitu saja dengan tidak pedulinya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Suho ya?"

Suho menghentikan larinya begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya suho.

"Jadi, kau si pemilik kekuatan Water?" Tanya pria berjubah itu.

"Haa?" Suho bingung dengan pertanyaan orang itu. Pemilik kekuatan Water? Apa maksudnya?.

Perlahan pria berjubah itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Hingga sekarang berhadapan dengan suho. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud." Ucap suho.

Perlahan pria berjubah itu melangkah mendekati suho. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti, karena sebentar lagi kau akan MATI." Ucapnya.

. . .

Lay berlari sekuat tenaga, menembus angin yang terus menerus menghantam dirinya. Tidak peduli apakah hujan akan segera turun atau tidak yang pasti dia harus segera menemukan sosok sang pemilik kekuatan air atau WATER. Lay harus segera menemukan Suho.

Dia harus segera menemukannya sebelum para kesatria kegelapan menemukannya.

Lay terus berharap. Berharap kebodohannya tidak akan terulang lagi, berharap segera menemukan Suho, berharap kesatrian kegelapan belum menemukan Suho dan berharap apabila Kesatria kegelapan telah menemukan Suho, semoga Suho dapat bertahan dan jangan sampai ia mati. Sepertinya yang terakhir cukup menakutkan.

Lay menghentikan larinya kemudian melihat sekelilingnya mencoba mencari petunjuk keberadaan Suho. Siapa tau dia menemukkannya.

"Kemana dia? Harus mencari kemana lagi aku sekarang? Apakah tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali?" Ucap Lay sedikit putus asa.

'Kau bodoh Lay, seharusnya kau sadar dari awal, dan seandainya saja kau sadar dari awal mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi dan kau dapat menemukannya dengan cepat.' Batin Lay meruntuki kebodohannya.

Lay mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Merasa dia sangat tidak berguna.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang kembali menghantam dirinya. Membuat Lay menggunakan tanganya untuk melindungi wajah dan penglihatannya.

Lay menurunkan perlahan tangannya dari wajah hingga mata Lay melihat sesuatu yang menjanggal. Melihat sebuah pusaran angin yang berpusat di sebuah taman.

"Jangan-jangan." Lay mulai kembali berlari. Berlari menuju arah pusaran itu. perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Suho berada disana.

.

. . .

.

Kini Suho sudah terlihat berantakkan. Dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya terlihat darah segar telah mengalir. Bagaimana tidak, pria yang mengenakan jubah itu terus menerus melayangkan sabitnya kearah Suho. Untung saja Suho memiliki reflek yang bagus hingga dia bisa menghindari sabitan itu meskipun beberapa kali ia mengenainya dan membuatnya terluka.

Suho terus berpikir, apa salahnya dia? Mengapa pria itu berusaha untuk membunuhnya? Oh, persetanan denga apapun, jelas-jelas Suho itu anak baik berhati malaikat seperti kata teman-temannya.

Senakal-nakalnya dia mungkin hanya berbohong pada kedua orang tuanya. Apa karena itu tuhan mengutus dewa kematian untuknya? Oh ayolah… Kalau Suho bisa selamat, dia berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi pada kedua orang tuannya.

Suho berlari menuju sebuah pohon lalu bersembunyi disitu. Nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit sekali. Lebih sakit dari rasa sakit yang pernah Suho bayangkan.

Suho mengatur nafasnya mencoba berpikir. Mencari cara untuk meloloskan diri dari pria berjubah itu.

"Kau tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk bersembunyi karena itu percuma. Aku bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu meski jarakmu berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya." Ucap Pria berjubah itu.

**DEG**

Mendengar perkataan namja itu membuat Suho makin takut. Bagaimana tidak, kemungkinan Suho untuk lolos hanyalah 0,1%, 0,1% untuk hidup.

Kali ini wajah Suho benar-benar terliahat frustasi. Tak ada ide sama sekali untuknya.

**BRAKK!**

Pohon yang dia jadikan tempat persembunyian denga sukses telah terbagi menjadi dua. Untunglah refleks Suho bagus, sehingga dia tidak ikut terbelah menjadi dua seperti pohon itu.

Suho berlari sejauh mungkin, dan tanpa sengaja iya jatuh tersandung sebuah batu.

"Batu Sialan." Maki Suho.

Suho segera bediri namun-

"Uhhkkk"

Apa daya, sekarang kakinya terkilir karena terjatuh tadi. Suho mendudukan dirinya di atas tanah. Dan sekarang, dapat terlihat pria berjubah itu berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Pandangan mata Suho terlihat pasrah menatap pria yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Sudah kukatakan kau tidak perlu susah-susah untuk bersembunyi, karena kemanapun kau berlari kau pasti akan tetap MATI." Ucap pria itu dengan santainya. Pria berjubah itu mulai mengangkat Sabitnya.

Suho sempat melihat sebuah senyuman kematian terkembang di bibir orang itu. Kali ini Suho pasrah kalau dia harus mati sekarang. Namun entah mengapa Suho berharap disisinya sekarang ada Lay. Hei, itu aneh.

"Mimpi indahlah dialam sana WATER." Dan sabit itu datang melayang menuju Suho.

Perlahan Suho menutup matanya menunggu sabit itu datang membunuh dirinya.

**BRAK! DUGHH! DUARR!**

Sebuah hantaman dengan telak mengenai Pria berjubah itu. Membuatnya terlempar cukup jauh.

Perlahan Suho membuka matanya. Membiasakan cahaya untuk memasuki retinanya. Sekarang terlihat punggung seseorang yang sedang memunggungi Suho, dan Suho merasa kenal dengan sosok yang ada dihapannya.

"SUHO, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sosok yang berada didepannya.

Suaranya terdengar begitu _familiar_ di telingan Suho. Suara yang membuat Suho merasa senang begitu mendengarnya.

Sosok itu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Suho.

"Lay" Ucap Suho sedikit parau.

"Ne, Gwenchana?" Tanya Lay khawatir melihat keadaan Suho sekarang.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya, merasa ia lebih baik begitu melihat Lay ada dihadapannya.

"Coba aku periksa sebentar." Lay menarik salah satu tangan suho dan dapat terlihat darah segar tengah mengalir dari tangannya.

Lay menaruh tangannya di atas luka Suho, lalu cahaya berwarna itu kembali keluar dari tangan Lay. Suho terkejut namun dia berusaha untuk tenang. Dapat terlihat cahaya itu mulai merambat kekulitna dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi lukanya perlahan tertutup.

Merasa lukanya sudah tertutup, Lay menghentikkan penyembuhannya. Dia berlanjut untuk menyembuhkan luka yang lain.

"Sialan, kenapa kau datang disaat aku hampir berhasil membunuhnya." Pria berjubah itu perlahan bangkit sembari memegangi perutnya yang terluka cukup parah akibat pukulan Lay.

Sontak Lay segera berdiri. Kemudian menatap tajam sosok pria berjubah itu. Melihat Lay berdiri, Suho akhirnya ikut berdiri, meskipun rasanya sakit.

"Takkan ku membiarkan kau membunuhnya." Ucap Lay dengan amarah.

"hahahaha, DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU MENGAGGU SAJA!" Teriak Pria berjubah itu.

Pria berjubah itu mengangkat sabitnya kemudian belari menuju Lay.

"Suho berlindung dibelakangku." Perintah Lay.

Lay berlari menuju Pria berjubah itu dan sebuah pertarungan yang tak terelakan pun terjadi.

Pria berjubah itu melayangkan sabitnya, namun dengan gesitnya Lay berhasil menghindarinya. Pukulan, sayatan berulang kali terlihat diantara keduannya. Suho yang menonton pun hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat pertarungan itu.

Pria berjubah itu melayangkan kembali sabitnya namun dengan segera Lay meloncat tinggi ke atas, mencoba menghindarinya. Dikepalkan tangannya kearah pria berjubah itu.

**BUGH! DUUAAR!**

Sebuah kubangan yang luas terbentuk dari hantaman tangan Lay. Namun Pria berjubah itu dapat menghindar dari pukulan Lay.

Bahkan angin hasil hantaman Lay membuat beberapa pohon tumbang, dan beruntungnya Suho segera besembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang sangat besar.

Lay kembali memasang kuda-kudanya begitu pria berjubah itu kembali menyerangnya.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama pertarungan ini berlangsung. Banyak kubangan-kubangan tanah yang tercipta dari hasil pukulan Lay. Dan terlihat dikedua belah pihak sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Terdengar nafas tidak beraturan dari mulut Lay dan pria berjubah itu. Bahkan Suho yang menonton sedari tadi sama lelahnya dengan mereka. Lelah pikiran dan secara batin. Bagaimana tidak, Suho hanya bisa menonton disini, tidak berguna sama skali. Suho sempat berpikir untuk membantu Lay namun ia takut akan menjadi beban bagi Lay dan hanya akan membuat dirinya terbunuh.

Lay kembali melemparkan pukulannya, namun dengan gesit Pria berjubah itu kembali menghindarinya. Dia melihat celah kosong dari serangan Lay, dengan cepat pria mengarahkan kakinya pada perut Lay kemudian memberikan tendangannya pada Lay. Lay terlempar cukup jauh hingga akhirnya dia menabrak sebuah pohon.

**BUGH!**

"Uhhhkkk"

"LAY!" Suho berlari menuju Lay, tidak memperdulikkan kakinya yang sakit.

"LAY! Gwenchana?" Tanya Suho mengguncang tubuh Lay.

"S-u-ho.. uuhhhkkk" Darah segar mengalir keluar dari sudut mulut Lay.

"Lay, bertahanlah.. aku akan membawa kau keluar dari sini." Ucap suho kemudian mencoba mengangkat Lay.

"S-uho, pe-rgi-lah." Ucap Lay terbata-bata.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kau disini."

"Kala-u kau ma-sih di sini, kau a-kan ma-ti."

"Aku lebih baik mati disini bersamamu dari pada aku harus pergi menyelamatkan diri sendiri seperti pengecut." Bentak Suho.

Lay terpaku mendengar ucapan Suho tadi. Mendengarnya membuat semangat Lay kembali. Ya dia yakin bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah pengecut.

"Su-ho, lepaskan a-ku, biarkan a-ku berja-lan sendi-ri." Ucap Lay. Lay menyentuh dadanya, mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya yang fatal.

"Ani.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Tolak Suho.

Lay menarik tubuhnya dari Suho membuat Suho terkejut.

"Lay-" Lay menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Suho menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"ssstt… Aku baik-baik saja, jadi tenanglah." Ucap Lay lembut kemudian tersenyum hangat. Lay telah berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa luka hingga kondisinya sedikit membaik.

Melihat senyuman Lay akhirnya membuat Suho diam.

"Aku akan kembali bertarung, sekarang kau cepat cari tempat berlindung." Perintah Lay kemudian melangkah maju meninggalkan Suho.

**GREP**

Suho menahan salah satu tangan Lay. "Tidak Lay." Tolaknya.

"Tapi Suho-" Kali ini Suho yang menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Lay mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Lay.

"Biarkan aku ikut bertarung bersamamu, aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatmu susah dan-" Suho mengehentikan ucapannya. "-Aku tidak akan mati." Lanjutnya.

Lay tercenga mendengar perkataan Suho barusan. Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh?.

'Ternyata dia memang benar sang pemilik kekuatan WATER'. Batin Lay.

Lay menjauhkan jari telunjuk Suho dari bibirnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Lay dengan maksud menggoda.

Suho mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin 50-50."

Lay tersenyum menampakkan _single dimple_nya. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai mati." Ucapnya.

Dan sekarang Lay dan Suho berdiri dengan tangguhnya di medan pertarungan ini. Mereka memasang kuda-kuda yang cukup kuat tanpa celah.

"Wah, wah, wah… sepertinya kali ini aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan yang lebih untuk menghadapi dua pemilik kekkuatan sekaligus." Ucap pria berjubah itu kemudian tertawa sangat keras.

Lalu aura hitam keluar dari tubuh pria itu dan sekarang tubuh pria itu telah tertutupi aura hitam seluruhnya.

Pria itu menatap tajam kearah Lay dan Suho. "Sekarang matilah kalian!"

Pria berjubah itu berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah Lay dan Suho. membuat keduanya terkejut.

Lay maju beberapa langkah kemudian menggerakkan tangannya membentuk suatu pola dihadapannya. Samar-samar terdengar kata-kata seperti mantra keluar dari mulutnya.

**CRAK! CRING!**

Terbentuk Sebuah perisai yang berbentuk persegi melindungi Lay dan Suho.

_[bayangkan kekkai yang ada di anime 'kekkaishi' bagi yang tau]_

"Perisai tingkat 1." Ucap Lay.

Pria berjubah itu mencoba untuk menhancurkan perisai itu, namun tidak percuma karena begitu kokohnya dinding perisai itu. Berulang kali dia mencoba menembusnya, namun gagal.

Pria itu menjauh dari perisai milik Lay. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Hingga tiba-tiba pria berjubah itu membuat aura hitamnya makin bertambah, bertambah pekat. Dan bersiap untuk menhancurkan kembali dinding hitam itu.

"SUHO, bersiaplah!" Perintah Lay.

Suho menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

**BRAKK!**

Dinding perisai itu hancur berkeping-keping karena hantaman pria itu.

Lay dan Suho menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi wajah mereka dari pecahan perisai yang seperti kaca. Lay dan Suho mundur beberapa langkah lalu memperkuat kuda-kudanyanya. Namun sepertinya kekuatan keduannya tidak sepadan dengan lawan yang ada dihadapan mereka ini.

Pria berjubah itu kembali memperbesar aura hitamnya kemudian mengarahkannya pada Lay dan Suho hingga membuat Lay dan Suho terhempas. Mereka berdua jatuh mendarat di atas tanah.

Pria berjubah itu berjalan mendekati Lay yang jatuh tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang, dan tiba-tiba aura hitamnya mengelilingi tubuh Lay kemudian mengakatnya dari tanah lalu mencekiknya hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Uuggh." Suho meringis kesakitan dari tempatnya dia mendarat.

"LAY!" Teriak Suho. sekarang dapat telihat Lay tengah memberontak dari cengkraman aura hitam yang tengah mengurungnya. Namun sepertnya Lay mulai kehabisan pasokan udara. Hingga dia tidak mampu untuk memberontak lagi.

"LAY!"

Suho berlari mendekati Lay namun tubuhnya kembali terhempas mana kala aura hitam itu kembali menghantamnya.

"S-U-HO" Ucap Lay terbata-bata.

"LAY bertahanlah, aku akan segera menolongmu." Pinta Suho. Suho pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berlari menuju Lay.

Lay kembali memberontak hingga dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit udara.

"Suho… gunakan kekuatanmu." Ucap Lay disela-sela usahanya.

Suho membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Lay. "Ke-kuatan apa?" Tanya Suho.

Lay kembali memberontak mencoba mendapatkan udara. "Gunakan Kekuatan AIRmu."

"AIR?"

"Uuhhkk… Buatlah Hujan dengan kekuatanmu."

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku bisa menurunkan hujan?" Tanya Suho sedikit frustasi.

"Tidak, kau pasti bisa karna kau lah seorang WATER."

"APA?" Suho makin tidak paham dengan perkataan Lay.

"Percayalah Suho, percayalah pada kekuatanmu, pada dirimu. Kumohon" Pinta Lay. Aura hitam yang mengurung Lay makin mengerat hingga membuat Lay kembali sulit bernapas.

"LAYYYY!" Suho berteriak begitu melihat Lay yang mulai kesakitan.

Sekarang Suho telihat panik, tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan Lay dari jeratan aura hitam itu. Suho mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mencoba mencari cara.

Terlihat Lay menggumamkan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti 'ter-bu-ka-lah wa-hai inga-tan'.

Suho membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba warna matanya berubah dari hitam menjadi biru laut. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Sebuah ingatan masa lalu terlintas dengan cepat di otaknya.

_"__Hyung cepat turunkan hujan!"_

_"__A-ku tidak bi-sa."_

_"__Water cepatlah, sebelum mereka berhasil menghancurkan perisai milik healer!"_

_"__Tapi- bagaimana caranya Dragon?"_

_"__Kau pasti bisa! Percayalah pada kekuatanmu Water."_

"Turunlah wahai Hujan." Gumam Suho dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

**Tes… **

Sebuah tetesa air jatuh mengenai hidung Suho. Membuat Suho kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Bahkan warna matanya telah kembali berubah menjadi hitam.

**Tess… Tess.. tess…**

Dan berikutnya Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Eh, Apa yang terjadi?" Suho bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras hingga membuat tubuhnya basah dalam sekejap.

"UUhhkkk apa yang terjadi?" Keluh pria berjubah itu. Perlahan kekuatan pria itu mulai melemah dan aura hitam mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dari tubuhnya. Dan Lay akhirnya bisa telepas dari jeratan aura hitam itu.

Lay jatuh terduduk ditanah, dipegangi lehernya yang sakit.

Suho berlari menuju Lay.

"Lay, Gwenchana?" Tanya Suho.

"Gwenchana Suho, Gomawo." Jawab Lay kemudian berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya lagi.

Lay melihat kearah pria berjubah itu. Pria itu telah terkulai lemah di atas tanah. Kemudian Lay bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan maju mendekati pria itu.

"Sialan, kenapa kekuatanku bisa melemah begini?" Erangnya.

Pria itu segera bangkit, namun tubuhnya kembali jatuh ketanah. Aura hitam telah lenyap sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya.

Lay berdiri tidak jauh dari pria tersebut. Terlihat pria tersebut mulai kesakitan. Lay mengangkat tangannya keudara. Membuat tetesan-tetesan hujan yang turun menyatu menjadi satu, lalu membeku membentuk ribuan pisau yang siap kapan saja menghujani pria itu.

"Heuuuh, meskipun kau membunuhku, kesatria-kesatria kegelapan lainnya pasti akan segera membunuh kalian." Ucapnya sombong tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang.

Lay menatap pria itu dengan tajam. "Meskipun kau mempunyai banyak kesatria-kesatria lainnya. aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk melindungin mereka semua." Ucap Lay dengan amarah yang sangat.

"Hahahah, kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap pria itu dengan percaya dirinya.

Lay menggerakan tangannya megarahkan kepada pria tersebut.

**JLEB!**

Ribuan pisau es langsung menghujani pria itu dan ribuan pisau itu sukses menancap ketubuhnya.

Suho cukup terkejut melihat yang tejadi namun dia tetap berusaha untuk bertahan. Dan perlahan tubuh pria itu lenyap bagaikan debu yang tertiup angin.

Bersamaan dengan itu Lay jatuh terduduk ditanah. Dengan segera Suho berlari mendekati Lay. Direngkuhnya tubuh Lay dalam pelukannya.

"Lay, bertahanlah." Suho menggoncangkan tubuh Lay, berharap akan mendapat sebuah jawaban.

"Su-ho." Pandangan mata Lay mulai rabur. Dan perlahan Lay menutup matanya.

"Lay, ANDWEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank's for review:**

. . .  
SlytherSoul d'Malfoy

AlmightyVict

the-dancing-petals

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw

purplexing

. . .

Author ucapkan terima kasih buat para raeder yang sudah baca, baik yang sudah review, follow, favorit, dLL...

Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena ceritanya yang **TYPO IS ALWAYS **juga alurnya yang lelet abis kaya siput dan chap ini kependekan ya?...  
jadi buat para readers yang sabar yah... #loh?  
Berhubung saya akan hiatus beberapa minggu karena modem yang blm diisi [alasan] jadi author update sekarang...

Author bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang ngasih keritik dan saran buat FF ini... :D  
Jadi jangan bosen-bosen ya...

. . .

Salam cantik paling manis dari author  
XD


	4. Chapter 4 WATER p-2

_._

_._

_._

_"Lay, bertahanlah." Suho menggoncangkan tubuh Lay, berharap akan mendapat sebuah jawaban._

_"Su-ho." Pandangan mata Lay mulai rabur. Dan perlahan Lay menutup matanya._

_"Lay, ANDWEEEE!"_

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**The power of 12 element (EXO) **

**Author : Laibel**

**Main cast : Suho and Lay**

**Support cast : All member exo and other**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! Typo, Alur ga jelas dan keletan bahkan kecepatan, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti, dll. BL, BXB, and YAOI. If you hate yaoi. Please click close**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang hari yang cukup dingin, telihat Suho sedang berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, atau sebenarnya sangat besar?. Suho duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada. Matanya bergerak sana-sini memperhatikan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan mengambil minum dulu." Lay berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Suho mengangguk kecil. Matanya masih menjelajahi sekeliling ruangan. Dia terlalu takjub dengan rumah Lay. Ya, sekarang Suho berada di rumah milik Lay.

Setelah pertarungan kemarin Lay terluka parah hingga tak sadarkan diri. Pertarungan kemarin, pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya. Sosok pria berjubah yang mencoba membunuhnya dengan sabit seperti dewa kematian, entah alasan apa pria itu sangat berambisi membunuhnya. Sungguh Suho tidak dapat melupakan kejadian kemarin, bahkan dia bermimpi buruk karenanya. Bermimpi bahwa dia dan Lay mati, Mati?. Oh, ya Lay kemarin nyaris terbunuh sepertinya.

Setelah pertarungan itu Suho segera membawa Lay ke Apartemennya, karena letak apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari taman yang menjadi medan pertarungan dan juga Suho juga- tidak tau dimana rumah Lay.

Lay terluka cukup parah dengan banyak luka ditubuhnya. Selama mengobati Lay, Suho terus berharap yang terbaik. Berharap dewa kematian belum siap untuk menjemput Lay. Dan sepertinya dewi _Fortuna_ sedang berpihak padanya.

Selang beberap jam akhirnya Lay sadar. Suho bahagia begitu melihatnya. Dengan tidak berdosanya dia memeluk Lay dengan sangat erat. Sontak Lay berteriak, mendorong tubuh Suho menjauh dari tubuhnya karena merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Suho sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya pada Lay begitu Lay sadar.

.

Mengapa pria tadi mencoba membunuhnya?

.

Salah apakah dia?

.

Kenapa pria itu memiliki kekkuatan yang aneh?

.

Lalu apa hubungannya denga dia?

.

Dan kenapa Lay mempunya kekuatan seperti pria itu?

.

Apa hubungnya dengan pria itu?'

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaa-pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya. Namun, Suho mengurungkan niatnya melihat kondisi Lay sekarang.

Suho lebih memilih diam dan menyimpan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam dirinya. Tapi Lay sepertinya sadar dengan gelagat tingkah Suho.

Hingga akhirnya-

"Suho, besok ikutlah kerumahku, akan kuceritakan semua yang terjadi hari ini."

Dan itulah alasan kenapa Suho bisa berada dirumah Lay sekarang.

.

.

Suho masih asik memperhatikan sekelilingnya ."Lay kau tinggal disini dengan siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri disini." Jawab Lay santai.

"MWO?." Suho membulatkan matanya terkejut. Oh ayolah, kalau kalian menjadi Suho, kalian pasti akan sama kagetnya seperti dia. Tinggal sendiri di rumah yang besar ini? Apakah tidak takut kalau ada perampok yang masuk kesini? Dan– mengurus rumah ini sendirian? Pasti malas sekali bukan.

'Rumah yang terlalu besar untuk ditempati sendiri.' Batin Suho.

Lay kembali dari dapur sembari membawa 2 gelas minuman.

"Kau bercanda Lay?" Suho bertanya lagi. Salah satu alisnya nampak terangkat.

"Aku serius Suho. Dan aku tidak bercanda." Lay menaruh kedua gelas di meja kemudian duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Suho.

"Apa kau tidak takut tinggal sendirian disini Lay?" Suho kembali bertanya.

Lay menatap kearah Suho. "Untuk apa aku takut?" Salah satu alis Lay terangkat, bingung dengan pertanyaan Suho.

Suho menggidikkan bahunya. "Euumm ya.. mungkin takut ada perampok yang sewaktu-waktu masuk kerumahmu, karena kau tidak memiliki _Maid_ atau seorang penjaga satu pun." Ucapnya.

Lay terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Suho, lalu tertawa cukup keras. "Hahahahha Aigoo, Suho." Lay tertawa makin keras sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tau Suho? Aku sudah cukup lama tinggal disini sendirian." Lay mengusap matanya yang mulai berair, hasil dari tertawanya.

"Kau sudah tinggal sendiri sejak kapan Lay?"

Lay membenahi posisi duduknya. "Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak aku duduk dibangku SMA, mungkin sejak usiaku 17." Ucap Lay.

"Lalu dimana kedua orang tuamu tinggal Lay?" Tanya Suho.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari mulut Lay.

"Lay?" panggil Suho.

Seketika raut wajah Lay berubah sendu. "Kedua orang tuaku-" Lay menundukkan kepalanya.

"-sudah lama meninggal. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika aku kecil. Dari kecil aku sudah tinggal dengan kakekku di china, sampai usiaku 15 tahun. Hingga akhirnya kakekku harus ikut menyusul kedua orang tuaku dan membuatku harus hidup mandiri." Lay diam sejenak, mencoba mengatur perasaannya.

"-Aku melanjutkan sekolah di Korea karena mendapatkan beasiswa." Lay kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Rumah ini adalah salah satu peninggalan dari kedua orang tuaku, karena sebelumnya orang tuaku tinggal di Korea, bukan di China." Lay tersenyum sendu begitu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Suho tercengang begitu mendengar cerita Lay. Betapa bodohnya dia karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat Lay kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Apakah harus kita pukul kapala Suho yang satu ini?.

"Mianhe Lay, karena telah bertanya yang membuatmu mengingat masa lalu." Ucap Suho merasa bersalah.

Lay buru-buru menoleh ke arah Suho. "Aniya, ini bukan salahmu Suho. Sudah sepantasnya aku menceritakannya padamu." Lay tersenyum hangat menampakkan_ dimple_ manisnya, mencoba menutupi kesedihannya.

Suho membalas senyuman Lay dengan senyuman miliknya. Hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Melupakan sejenak hal yang terjadi barusan.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana penjelasannya?" Lay melipat kedua tangannya didada menunggu jawaban Suho

Suho membenahi posisi duduknya. Kemudian menatap kerah Lay.

"Siapa pria berjubah kemarin? Mengapa dia ingin membunuhku?" Tanyanya _to the point_. Sepertinya Suho sudah tidak sabaran.

Lay memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba berpikir. Kemudian terdengar helaan nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku menceritakannya sebuah cerita padamu. Dahulu sekali, mungkin beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Konon terdapat pohon besar yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Pohon itu tidak seperti pohon lainnya. Orang-orang percaya bahwa pohon itu mempunyai kekuatan. Orang-orang percaya bahwa ada seorang penjaga yang hidup dipohon itu. Mereka menyebutnya MAMA. Suatu hari ada seorang manusia yang begitu mengingkan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sang MAMA. Begitu besar hingga membuat kegelapan menyelimuti hati dan dirinya. Dia menginginkan kekuatan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan hati seseorang yang dia cintai-" Lay berhenti sejenak dari ceritanya.

"–Sang kegelapan juga berusaha untuk menghancurkan bumi. Untuk mencegah kehancuran yang makin besar. MAMA membagi seluruh kekuatannya menjadi 12 bagian. Dan memberikan kekuatannya itu pada 12 manusia terpilih. Meski para pemilik kekuatan itu telah berhasil mengalahkan Sang kegelapan, tapi MAMA tahu bahwa semua ini belum berakhir." Lay kembali terdiam sesaat. "MAMA tau bahwa sang kegelapan akan kembali bangkit suatu hari nanti. Sehingga dia sengaja menyegel 12 kekuatan ditubuh 12 manusia terpilih. Berharap mereka dapat kembali mengalahkan Sang Kegelapan. Dan kau tau Suho? Pria berjubah kemarin adalah salah satu dari kesatria milik kegelapan." Cerita Lay panjang lebar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya suho tidak mengerti.

Lay kembali menghela nafasnya. "Pria kemarin adalah salah satu dari kesatria kegelapan yang bertugas untuk membunuh serta merebut kekuatan para pemilik kekuatan. Dan dia berusaha untuk membunuhmu dan merebut kekuatan milikmu Suho." Lay mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke Suho.

Alis Suho saling bertautan, makin tidak mengerti. "Kekuatan apa? Memilikinya saja tidak!." Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya Suho merasa kesal.

"Suho." Panggil Lay. "Kau merupakan salah satu pemilik kekuatan. Kau sama sepertiku."

"Apa maksudmu Lay? Kau sedang bercanda." Ok kali ini kebodohan Suho sudah keterlaluan.

Lay mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya kemudian menaruhnya dimeja. Buku yang tak asing dimata Suho. karena suho pernah membawanya mana kala Lay tidak sengaja meninggalkannya.

"Suho, apakah kau pernah menyentuh buku ini?." Tanya Lay seolah-olah mengintrogasi Suho sebagai penjahat.

"Ne, aku pernah memegangnya." Jawab Suho, jujur.

"Lalu, apakah kau pernah bermimpi berkumpul dengan sekelompok orang yang tidak pernah kau jumpai, namun tak asing diingatanmu?."

Suho diam sejenak, memorinya kembali mengingat mimpi terdahulu yang dimana dia melihat sekelompok orang yang memiliki kekuatan aneh –menurut Suho- dan dia bisa mengendalikan air sesukanya. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi itulah mimpi yang dia alami.

"Ne aku pernah." Suho kembali menjawab jujur.

Lay tersenyum mendengar jawaban Suho. Dibukannya halaman buku itu satu persatu.

"Kau bisa lihat. Dibuku ini hanya ada 2 halaman yang memiliki gambar. Sedangkan halaman-halaman lainnya hanya kertas kosong. Sebelumnya hanya terdapat sebuah gambar _Unicorn_ di buku ini. Sebelum- kau menyentuhnya." Lay membuka halaman yang menampakkan gambar sebuah lambang _Unicorn__**.**_

"Setelah kau menyentuh buku ini. Sebuah gambar muncul." Lay membuka kembali sebuah halaman yang memiliki gambar yang menyerupai bentuk sebuah tetesan Air. "Ini menandakan bahwa kau merupakan salah satu dari pemilik kekuatan, bahkan kau sudah mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu."

Suho menatap aneh pada Lay. "Bisa saja ada orang lain yang menyentuh buku itu sebelum aku bukan?" Suho mencoba mengelak.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, Suho. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh buku ini selain aku dan-" Lay berhenti sejenak. "-Juga kau." Lanjutnya.

"Mungkin kau salah orang Lay." Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lay. Entah mengapa setiap meliahat tatapan mata Lay –meskipun itu tatapan mengintimidasi- membuat jantung Suho berdetak sedikit tidak beraturan. Lalu, apa hubungannya?

"Kalau aku salah orang mengapa kesatria kegelapan menyerangmu? Apa kau pikir kesatria kegelapan akan membuang tenaganya percuma untuk membunuh orang yang salah?" Lay mulai jengah karena Suho yang sedari tadi tidak percaya padanya. "Tidak Suho. Mereka tidak pernah salah dalam menentukan targetnya. Target mereka hanyalah para pemilik kekuatan." Lanjutnya.

"Apa itu kurang untuk membuktikan semuanya bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari pemilik kekuatan?" Ucap Lay dengan suara yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu sedih.

Suho hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan Lay. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai semua ucapan Lay. Oh, ayolah sekarang sudah jaman modern, memangnya masih jaman main-main kekuatan yang katanya dia bisa mengendalikan air? Benar-benar seperti dongeng anak kecil.

Lay menatap Suho yang terlihat enggan untuk menatapnya.

Lay membuang nafas berat melihatnya. Dia bangkit dari sofanya kemudian berjalan mendekati Suho. Ditariknya tangan Suho. Suho pun terkejut begitu sadar tangannya telah ditarik oleh Lay.

"Ikut aku, Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu!" Perintah Lay tegas.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Suho mengikuti Lay. Lay menarik Suho hingga mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah Lay sekarang. Halaman belakang yang sangat luas.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?." Tanya Suho malas.

Lay mengangkat tangannya mengarahkan pada dada Suho. Refleks Suho mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Suho, mianhe." Ucap Lay.

Sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba muncul lingkarang yang membentuk pola aneh –kita sebut lingkaran mantra- yang berada di bawah Suho dan Lay. Hembusan angin serta cahaya yang berwarna kebiruan keluar dari lingkaran mantra itu.

Lay memejamkan matanya. Terdengar sebuah gumaman dari mulutnya. Ya, lay sedang menggumamkan sebuah mantra.

**.**

**"Dengan nama Pohon Kehidupan"**

**"Tampilkanlah Sosokmu, Perlihatkanlah Wujudmu"**

**"Terbukalah Wahai Ingatan dan Hati"**

**.**

**SEETTHH**

Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Suho mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Mengarah dari tubuhnya menuju langit, seolah-olah membentuk jembatan penghubung. Wajahnya mengadah kearah langit dengan warna matanya yang telah berubah menjadi biru.

"AARRRGGGGH" Terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Suho, begitu banyak ingatan-ingatan terdahulu yang melintas di otaknya dengan cepat.

_'Hai aku DRAGON, pemimpin dari kelompok ini.'_

_'Panggil aku Kyung karena aku lah pengendali Tanah, EARTH.'_

_'Water Jangan tertipu dengan wajah manisnya TELEKINESIS, begitu-begitu dia ahli dalam membunuh.'_

_'Hyung juga jangan tertipu dengan wajah mudanya FORST. Wajahnya memang muda tapi usianya tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia paling tua disini.'_

_'Salam kenal aku WIND, yang berkulit tan itu- TELEPORT, dan yang seperti panda itu- TIME CONTROL. Kami adalah triple magnae terhebat.'_

_'Hai, aku FLAME dan dia LIGHT. Kami berdua adalah pembawa keceriaan disini.'_

_'Aku LIGHTNING, kekuatanku adalah Petir.'_

_'Hai, aku Healer. Bertugas menyembuhkan semua anggota. Salam kenal.'_

_._

Perlahan cahaya dari tubuh Suho mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkarang yang mengelilingannya tadi.

Suho jatuh lemas ke tanah, setelah cahaya itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Lay segera berlari mendekati Suho.

"Suho- ya, Gwenchana?" Lay mengangkat tubuh Suho, membantunya untuk duduk.

Terdengar nafas Suho yang tidak beraturan keluar dari mulutnya.

"SUHO! SUHO…!" Panggila Lay khawatir melihat keadaan Suho.

"Uhhkk…. Lay" Suho mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Lay.

"Gwenchana?"

"Lay." Panggil Suho dengan suara yang parau.

Tiba-tiba Suho memegang kepalanya. Kembali ingatan-ingatannya terdahulu berputar diotaknya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat kepalanya sangat sakit dan membuat dirinya ingin muntah. Rasanya seperti naik _Jetcoster_ berkali-kali.

"Hoeeekkk" Suho akhirnya muntah, namun bukan memuntahkan isi perut pada dasarnya, namun memuntahkan air. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari tubuh Suho.

"Suho." panggil Lay lirih. Manik matanya memancarkan perasaan bersalah.

Suho mendongak kembali menatap Lay. "_Healer_-"

**GREP**

Suho memeluk Lay, membuat Lay membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Lay, akhirnya aku ingat. Aku ingat semuanya." Ucap Suho.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Lay lembut. Kedua tangaannya melingkar membalas pelukan Suho. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Suho menganggukan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya kecuruk leher Lay. Menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang keluar dari tubuh Lay. "Aku ingat. _Dragon, Forst, Telekinesis, Lightning, Earth, Teleport, Wind, Time Control_ dan juga- Kau _Healer_."

Lay memejamkan matanya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Akhirnya kau ingat _Water_." Lay tersenyum , menikmati hangatnya pelukan Suho.

Perlahan mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Hingga sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Suho menggenggam kedua tangan Lay, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mianhe, jeongmal Mianhe. Mian karena tak mempercayaimu. Mian karena aku telah menyusahkanmu. Mian karena dikehidupan terdahulu aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang _Guardian_ yang mampu melindungi kalian semua." Ucapan permintaan maaf terus terucap dari mulut Suho tiada hentinya.

**DUG**

Lay menundukan kepalanya sehingga membuat keningnya dengan Suho saling membentur.

"Sudahla Suho. Semua yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu." Ucap Lay menenangkan.

Lay tersenyum hangat mana kala wajahnya sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan wajah tampan Suho. Suho tersenyum membalas senyuman Lay.

**CUP**

Sebuah benda kenyal mendarat tepat di bibir Lay. Dengan cepat Suho mengecup bibir manis Lay. Membuat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya sekarang. Bahkan sekarang Lay terlihat membeku saking terkejutnya.

Suho menangkup wajah Lay dengan kedua tangannya. Jari-jarinya mengusap lembut kedua pipi Lay lalu menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Lay.

"Terima Kasih karena telah mengembalikkan ingatanku dan kekuatanku Lay. Wahai pasanganku. Patnerku." Ucap Suho seromatis mungkin. Suho kembali mencium Lay, ciuman yang penuh rasa rindu dan kasih sayang. Lay menutup matanya membalas ciuman Suho.

"Saranghea Lay."

"Nado Saranghea Suho"

Keduanya tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca terasa cukup dingin diikuti dengan rintik-rintik hujan. Membuat banyak hembusan nafas berubah menjadi embun. Terlihat banyak mahasiswa yang mulai memasuki kawasan kampus mengenakan jaket tebal dan syal.

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam kampus.

"Pagi ini dingin sekali." Seru namja itu kemudian memasukan keduan tangannya kedalam saku jaket _orange_nya.

Tak jauh dari situ, seorang namja manis baru saja memasuki kawasan kampus. Sama seperti namja sebelumnya, dia juga terlihat kedinginan. Namja manis ini melihat sosok didepannya yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Xiumin!" Teriak namja manis itu. Kemudian berlari mendekati Xiumin.

Xiumin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Pagi Luhan." Sapa Xiumin.

"Pagi Xiumin." Sapa Luhan. Xiumin dan Luhan kembali berjalan menuju kampus.

"Pagi ini dingin sekali ya? Tidak seperti biasannya." Ucap Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne.. Padahal kemarin cuaca masih biasa saja." Keluh Xiumin.

Luhan menganggukan kepala, setuju dengan ucapan Xiumin. "Oh iya, badai 2 hari yang lalu besar juga ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan antusianya.

"Ne, benar-benar badai yang besar sekali." Jawab Xiumin santai.

" Aku bahkan sebelumnya tidak percaya kalau badai sebesar itu akan terjadi disini. Bahkan pusat badainya ada di taman S."

"Apa maksudmu Luhan?" Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku baca Koran kemarin pagi, katanya badai besar kemarin itu berpusat di taman S."

"Taman S yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus kita itu kan?."

Luhan mengganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, katanya banyak pohon-pohon yang rubuh ditaman itu saking besarnya badai kemarin."

Xiumin berhenti kemudian menatap Luhan. "Kau serius Luhan?"

"Aku serius Baozi~" Luhan mengangkat 2 jarinya membentuk 'V'. "Untung saja waktu itu aku sudah pulang dari kampus, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan menginap dikampus seperti mahasiswa lainnya yang terjebak karena badai itu." Jelas Luhan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Lay mana ya?" Luhan melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan temannya yg lain.

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya. "Molla, mungkin dia belum datang?"

"Apa dia terlambat bangun lagi?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sebuah mobil hitam masuk kedalam kawasan kampus. Melaju pelan menuju parkiran. Begitu mobil telah terpakir, keluar seorang namja manis dari kursi depan disusul sosok namja tampan dari kursi kemudi. Namja manis itu menunggu namja tampan itu untuk mengunci mobil. Kemudian namja tampan itu berdiri disamping namja yang manis.

"Kajja, kita masuk." Seru namja tampan itu. Kemudian menggandeng tangan namja manis yang ada disampingnnya. Sedangkan namja manis itu terlihat malu-malu mendapatkan perlakuan dari namja tampan itu. Kedua namja itu pun berjalan menuju kampus. Menjadi bahan tontonan mahasiswa yang ada di sekitar situ.

Xiumin dan Luhan yang sedari tadi ikut menonton terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang ini hingga membuat rahang mereka terjatuh.

Sekarang kedua namja itu telah berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan Xiumin yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan.

"Lay, aku masuk duluan ya. Nanti aku jemput sehabis jam kuliah." Ucap namja tampan itu.

"Ne, Suho." Jawab Lay –namja manis-. Suho –namja tampan itu- berjalan meninggalkan Lay dan kedua temannya.

Lay kembali menoleh kearah kedua temannya yang masih terbengong.

" Luhan hyung, Xiumin hyung, Selamat pa-"

"LAAAYYYYYY!" Teriak keduanya. Lay terkejut mendengar teriakkan kedua temannya. Dapat dirasakan kedua telinganya berdengung sekarang ini.

"Apppoo… " Ringis Lay kemudian mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Lay, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan memegang kedua bahu Lay.

Lay menampakkan raut wajah bingung. "Apanya yang terjadi apa hyung?" Lay malah bertanya balik.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Aiisshhhh… apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Suho?" Luhan mengguncang-guncang bahu Lay membuat si empunya pusing.

**PLAK!**

Xiumin memukul kepala Luhan. "YAAA! Luhan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat Lay jadi pusing!" Tegur Xiumin.

Dengan segera Luhan melepas tangannya dari bahu Lay. "Mianhe, Lay." Seru Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Lay?" Tanya Xiumin khawatir melihat kondisi Lay yang habis disiksa oleh Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok hyung." Jawab Lay kemudian tersenyum pada Xiumin. Lay menoleh pada Luhan kemudian memberikan _deathglare_nya.

"Mianhe Lay, aku tidak bermaksud –Cuma, itu- apa ya?." Luhan menggaruk pipiya yang tidak gatal, mencoba mencari alasan, menyelamatkan dirinya akibat dari perbuatanya.

"Lay apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa berangkat bersama Suho? " Tanya Xiumin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh itu-" Lay terkejut dengan pertanyaan Xiumin, membuatnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu apa?" Xiumin menatap Lay dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Melihat tatapan Xiumin membuat Lay makin bingung untuk menjawab apa.

**Ting Tong Ting**

Suara bel membuat ketiga namja itu menoleh bersamaan.

"Kajja, kita segera masuk. Nanti kita bisa terlambat." Perintah Xiumin kemudian berjalan masuk diikuti Lay dan Luhan.

"Kau masih berutang penjelasan pada kami Lay." Tegur Xiumin. Membuat Lay –dan Luhan yang ikut-ikutan- bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi.

Terlihat Lay, Luhan dan Xiumin sedang asik mengobrol dikantin. Mungkin bagi orang yang tidak tau, mereka bertiga terlihat seperti sedang asik mengobrol, namun kenyataan sebenarnya adalah **LAY SEDANG DIINTROGASI HABIS-HABISAN OLEH LUHAN DAN XIUMIN**. Itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau dan Suho resmi berpacaran?." Tanya Luhan selidik.

Lay menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Luhan. "Ne." Jawabnya jujur setelah dipaksa. Terlihat raut wajah Lay takut, takut kedua temannya ini marah. Alasannya, karena tidak setia kawan sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba suasana hening menghampiri mereka. Terlihat Luhan dan Xiumin yang sekarang diam saja. Lay berpikir bahwa kedua temannya ini mulai marah padanya.

"Mianhe hyung, mianh-"

"CHUKAAEEE YIXING!" Teriak Luhan membuat Lay terkejut. Luhan segera memeluk Lay.

"H-yung." Ucap Lay terbata-bata.

"Chukaee ne atas jadiannya. Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami dari awal kalau kau sudah jadian dengan Suho? Apa lagi dengan acara mengelak waktu dulu kami tanya!" Seru Luhan dengan antusiasnya. Membuat Lay bingung dengan tingkah Luhan. Meskipun mereka telah berteman dari SMA. Tapi sifat Luhan masih _absurd _dimata Lay. Bahkan gara-gara Luhan, Lay jadi lupa ingin berkata apa.

Xiumin menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di meja, menopang dagunya. "Chukae ne atas jadiannya. Sejak kapan kau dan Suho berpacaran?."

Lay yang masih dalam pelukan Luhan menoleh kearah Xiumin. "Eh, itu-" Lay menggaru-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Lay. "Benar, sejak kapan kau dan Suho berpacaran?" Luhan mengulang kalimat pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Kemarin, Suho menyatakan cintanya padaku hyung." Jawab Lay jujur.

"HAAA? Baru kemarin? Jadi kau baru jadian dengannya kemarin Lay?" Tanya Xiumin dan Luhan bersamaan.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. "Cih, kukira kalian sudah lama jadian." Decih Luhan. Tuhkan sifat menyebalkan milik Luhan keluar.

"Tapi bukankah tempat tinggal Suho dekat dengan kampus kita ya? Kenapa harus susah-susah untuk membawa mobil kekampus?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

**PLAKK**

Xiumin kembali sukses memukul Luhan.

"Isss… Kau ini hobby sekali sih memukulku!?" Keluh Luhan.

"Kau takkan mengerti pikirannya orang yang sudah pacaran Luhan. Memangnya salah apa kalau Suho membawa mobil demi menjemput Lay? Ya kan Lay?" Tanya Xiumin.

Lay terkejut dengan penuturan Xiumin barusan namun dia segera mengganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, hyung." Lay tersenyum kikuk kepada kedua temannya.

'Mianhe hyung, alasan sebenarnya bukan itu.' Batin Lay.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk tinggal dirumahmu Lay?" Suho berbalik bertanya pada Lay.

"Ne, Suho. Aku tidak mau mengabil resiko lebih berbahaya lagi kalau kau akan diserang oleh para kesatria kegelapan." Jelas Lay.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Suho.

Lay menghebuskan nafasnya kasar. "Meski ingatanmu telah kembali dan –mungkin kekuatanmu telah kembali. Namun, kau yang sekarang belum sepenuhnya bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu itu dan kau masih menjadi incaran para kestria kegelapan." Jelas Lay

Suho mengagguk paham. "Aku mau saja tinggal disini. Tapi, apa bedanyaa kalau aku tinggal disini dengan di apartemenku? Bukankah akan lebih berbahaya jika aku tinggal disini, karena meraka akan mengetahui keberadaanmu juga?" Tanya Suho masuk akal.

Lay memukul lengan Suho dengan bantal yang ada disampingnya. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya bisa meringis.

"Kenapa aku malah dipukul?" Protes Suho.

"Isshh.. Perkataanmu tidak masuk akal Suho!" Seru Lay.

Suho bingung mendengar ucapan Lay. "Apanya yang tidak masuk akal? Bukankah memang seperti itu?"

Lay mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Jelas beda Kim Joonmyeon. Apartemenmu dangan rumahku itu jelas berbeda. Rumahku ini dilindungi oleh 7 perisai kuat yang tidak akan mudah ditembus oleh para kesatria kegelapan. Selain itu kau bisa melatih kekuatanmu disini tanpa harus khawatir akan diketahui oleh orang lain atau para kesatria kegelapan. Paham Suho-ssi?"

"Ne, aku paham Xingie-ku." Suho mencubit gemas hidung mancung Lay bermaksud menggodanya.

"Issshh… sudah jangan menggodaku, lebih baik sekarang kita keapartemenmu untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu." Perintah Lay sembari mengusa-usap hidungnya.

"Jadi harus sekarang?" Tanya Suho kaget.

Lay kembali membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "Memang kau pikir kapan? Semakin lama kau menunda hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Suho." Ucap Lay.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi ke apartemnku." Ucap Suho mengalah pada namjachingunya yang satu ini. Suho mulai berdiri dari sofa. Kemudian membantu Lay untuk berdiri.

"Ne, kajja." Ajak Suho kemudian menggengam tangan Lay, lalu membawanya berjalan keluar dari rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat Suho baru saja keluar dari apartemennya dengan membawa beberapa barang dan tas. Dibelakang Suho terlihat Lay yang juga membantu membawakan salah satu tas Suho.

"Suho, apa ini tidak kurang banyak?" Tanya Lay kemudian memasukan tas yang ia bawa kedalam bagasi.

"Kau bilang aku hanya perlu membawa semua pakaianku dan juga barang-barang penting saja." Jawab Suho yang masih sibuk menaruh tas dan juga barang-barangnya.

"I-ya sih.. tapi-" Lay telihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

**BRUGH**

Suho menutup pintu bagasi dengan cukup keras. Membuat Lay tersentak kaget.

"Kajja, sekarang kita masuk." Perintahnya. Lay dan Suho segera berjalan masuk kedalam mobil.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Lay, suasana dalam mobil terasa begitu canggung atau hening?. Entahlah, yang pasti tidak ada satu percakapan pun yang keluar diantara keduannya. Suasana begitu hening, hanya suara mesin mobil yang kadang terdengar ketika Suho mengendarainya dengan cepat, suara tetesan hujan yang membentur badan mobil dan juga suara klakson dari mobil lain. Hei ini jalan raya, bukankah wajar kalau mendengar suara klakson dari mobil lain?.

Hujan yang semula hanya rintik-rintik kini berubah menjadi deras. Suho melirik kearah kaca mobil –kaca yang biasanya ada di depan pengemudi- dan terpantul sosok Lay dikaca itu yang terlihat sedang mengeratkan jaketnya, kedinginan. Melihat itu Suho segera memperbesar volume pemanasnya, berharap membuat Lay lebih hangat.

Suho kembali fokus untuk mengemudi.

"Merasa lebih hangat?" Tanya Suho.

Lay menoleh kearah Suho, kemudian kembali menatap kearah luar jendela. "Ne, lebih baik."

Suho kembali melirik kearah kaca mobil melihat Lay. Suho tersenyum melihat Lay walau tidak secara langsung. Mengagumin sosok dari partner **_ELEMENT_** nya ini. Sosok dengan kulit putih seperti seorang bayi, aroma _vanilla_ yang tercuar dari tubuhnya dan oh, jangan lupa, _single dimple_nya yang membuat Suho jatuh cinta begitu dia tersenyum. Sosoknya sama sekali tidak banyak berubah, masih sama yang seperti dulu. Seperti dikehidupan mereka terdahulu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan sosok tercintanya ini? Apakah dahulu sebelum ingatannya kembali matanya ini telah rusak?.

"Jadi- Sejak kapan kekuatan dan ingatanmu kembali?" Suho mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan, mencoba menghilangkan suasana hening ini.

Lay tetap menatap keluar kearah derasnya hujan. "Kekuatanku telah kembali ketika usiaku 5 tahun, namun ingatanku baru kembali ketika usiaku 10 tahun." Jelas Lay tanpa menglihkan pandangannya.

Suho menghentikan mobilnya begitu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Kemudian menoleh, menatap kearah Lay.

"Kenapa ingatanmu baru kembali 5 tahun kemudian?"

Lay menghebuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. "Kakekku baru membuka ingatanku saat usiaku 10 tahun agar aku tidak tersiksa. Kalau beliau membukanya saat usiaku 5 tahun, aku jamin aku pasti dalam keadaan koma sekarang." Jelas Lay.

Suho mengangguk kecil, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Lay. Ya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan begitu ingatanmu kembali. Rasanya seperti kepalamu dihantam batu yang sangat besar, diajak naik _jetcoster _100 kali, ah aniya mungkin 101 kali dan seperti berada di gurun pasir dan kutub selatan secara bersamaan dengan suhu yang tidak dapat dijelaskan secara alamiah. Seperti yang Suho rasakan beberapa hari lalu dan tadi pagi. Bahkan, mengingatnya saja membuat Suho kembali merasa ingin muntah. Untung saja Suho kuat hingga dia tidak sampai pingsan.

Lampu telah kembali Hijau. Suho segera membawa mobilnya kembali berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan.

"Lalu apakah ingatan dari pemilik kekuatan lainnya sudah bangkit?" Tanya Suho.

Lay menyenderkan kepalanya kekaca mobil disampingnya. Matanya kembali menerawang diantara derasnya hujan.

"Tidak, baru kau saja Suho. Bahkan aku tidak tau mereka ada dimana dan- apakah ingatan mereka telah kembali atau belum aku jika tidak tau." Suara Lay terdengar begitu sedih ditelinga Suho. Suho menoleh kearah Lay, namun wajah Lay tidak dapat terlihat karena sedang menoleh kearah lain.

"-Bertahun-tahun aku mencari mereka. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menyerah mencari mereka. Namun mengingat Sang kegelapan yang- entah kapan akan bangkit membuatku harus terus berusaha mencari mereka. Apa pun yang terjadi." Cairan asin mengalir membasahi pipi Lay. Menyadari itu, Lay buru-buru menyekanya, berharap Suho tidak melihatnya.

Suho menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Untung saja jalanan sekarang ini sedang sepi dan dibelakangnya sedang tidak ada kendaraan lain, coba kalau tidak? Dapat dipastikan akan terjadi kecelakaan akibat ulahnya yang satu ini.

Suho melepas _seltbelt_nya kemudian menarik Lay kedalam pelukannya.

**DEG!**

Lay membulatkan matanya terkejut, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Suho kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menarik Lay lebih dalam kepelukannya.

"Jangan kau tahan, kalau kau ingin menangis, manangislah." Ucap Suho dengan lembut.

Mendengar ucapan Suho membuat pertahanan Lay akhirnya roboh. Lay membalas pelukan Suho, mencengkram kuat bajunya.

"Huaaaa….. hiiikkss hikss." Lay menangis sejadi-jadinya tidak memperdulikan apakah matanya akan bengkak atau tidak, yang penting sekarang dia ingin sekali menangis.

"Menangislah Lay." Suho mengusap lembut punggung Lay, mencoba memberi ketenangan. "Luapkan semua perasaan yang bertahun-tahun telah kau simpan." Lanjutnya.

Lay makin menjadi begitu mendengar perkataan Suho. Benar apa kata Suho, bertahun-tahun dia memendam perasaan sedih dan juga takut. Takut kalau iya gagal menjalankan tugasnya.

Sekarang yang terdengar dari dalam mobil hanyalan suara tangisan Lay dan suara derasnya hujan.

'_Tidak perlu takut Lay. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu bersamamu, membantumu untuk mengumpulkan mereka. Sebagai Guardian'_ Suho merekuh Lay lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Lay Home

Lay kembali membantu membawakan salah satu tas Suho. Tas yang telihat tidak berat sama sekali. Lay bukan namja lemah, sebenarnya dia bisa saja membawa 2 tas milik Suho sekaligus, namun Suho melarangnya dan malah menyuruhnya untuk membawa tas yang tidak berat itu.

"Lay, barang-barangku mau ditaruh mana?" Tanya Suho kemudian menaruh beberapa tasnya dilantai.

"Ikuti aku." Perintah Lay kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Suho.

Dengan segera Suho mengikuti Lay dan berjalan dibelakangnya. Mereka naik kelantai satu. Terlihat ada 6 pintu yang memiliki jarak cukup jauh dari pintu ke pintu lainnya. Masih ingat bukan bahwa rumah Lay itu besar? Meskipun tidak sebesar rumah utama keluarga Kim. Setidaknya rumah Lay cukup besar hingga bisa menampung sekitar 16 orang- atau mungkin lebih. Lalu Bagaimana dengan rumah Suho? Ok, lupakan.

"Pilih saja salah satu kamar yang kau sukai." Perintah Lay.

Suho menoleh dengan cepat kearah Lay. "Jadi aku akan tidur sendiri?"

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Suho"

"Jadi aku tidak akan tidur satu kamar denganmu?"

"A-pa ma-ksudmu?" Tanya Lay bingung.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan tidur satu kamar denganmu? Begitu?" Suho mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja, memang apa yang kau harapkan?"

Suho menghela nafasnya kecewa. "Kukira aku akan satu kamar dengan namjachinguku yang manis ini." Goda Suho.

**BLUSH**

Dalam sekejab rona merah telah menghiasi kedua pipi Lay. Lay langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menutupi.

"Suho-ya~" Panggil Lay dengan malu-malu.

Suho menoleh kearah Lay. "Ne, ada apa Lay? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?" Suho menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia, mungkinkah dia berhasil merayu Lay?.

Lay mengangkat kepalanya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya. Menampakan _single dimple_ miliknya, dan kemudian-

**GREP!**

"AAUUU!"

Lay mencubit pinggang Suho dengan sangat keras, bahkan membuat si korban merintih kesakitan.

"L-ay… A-ppo." Rintih Suho berusaha untuk lepas dari cubitan Lay. Tapi, Sepertinya Lay merasa enggan untuk melepas cubitannya itu. Kapan lagi dia bisa seperti ini coba?.

Lay masih memasang senyumanya dan sekarang terdapat perempatan sudut yang berada dikeningnya. "Suho-ya… Masih mau satu kamar denganku?" Tanya Lay.

Suho mengangguk dengan semangat. Ayolah siapa juga yang akan menolak ketika namjachingumu bertanya seperti itu?. Ya, meskipun sekarang dia kesakitan karena cubitan Lay.

Lay kembali mengeraskan cubitnya. Membuat Suho merintih lebih sakit.

"Masih mau Suho-ya?" Tanya Lay.

Suho kembali mengangguk dengan semangat, tidak mau mengalah.

Lay membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"AAKKKHH!"

Dengan tidak berdosanya Lay mengeraskan cubitannya hingga _Maksimal_. Sekarang terlihat Suho yang mulai memberontak kesakitan.

"Aaahhh.. Appo –Lay SAKIT! –Aduduh Lay…. –LAY!/ Ok, ok, ok aku tidak akan meminta sekamar denganmu –LAY LEPASIN! SAKIT TAU!"

Akhirnya Lay melepaskan cubitannya dari pinggang Suho. Lay menahan tawa melihat tingkah Suho yang seperti suami ketahuan selingkuh oleh istrinya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bereskan barang-barangmu Suho." Lay tertawa dengan keras kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Suho menuju lantai dasar.

Sedangkan Suho sedang asik mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Tak kusangka tenyata cubitannya bisa sesakit ini.." Keluh Suho kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam salah satu kamar.

'Setidaknya mulai sekarang aku bisa berangkat kekampus bersamanya' batin Suho.

Flashback end

.

.

Lay dan Suho sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah halaman belakang rumah Lay. Keduanya telihat menggenakan baju training. Hari ini Lay sedang melatih kekuatan milik Suho. Meski kemampuan milik Suho telah bangkit namun belum sepenuhnya Suho dapat menggunakan kekuatannya. Seperti yang terjadi pada Lay. Dia harus kembali melatih kemampuannya selama 5 tahun dibantu oleh kakkeknya.

"Emm… memindahkan air, membuat perisai air, mengubah air, menurunkan hujan, blaa.. blaa.. blaa.. blaa…" Lay sedang mendata latihan-latihan yang telah berhasil dilalui oleh Suho.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Lay berdiri terlihat Suho yang sedang menunduk, menompang pada kedua lututnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Hoosh.. hoosh.. hoss.. Lay.. huuh, yang berikut-nya.. hossh apa lagi?" Tanya Suho dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas menatap Suho. "Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan melanjutkannya besok lagi."

**BRUGH**

Suho langsung jatuh ketanah begitu mendengar perkataan Lay. Jujur dia sudah sangat lelah. Tubuhnya mulai memberontak dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Lay berjalan menuju Suho. Dia berjongkok disamping Suho. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mendekati tubuh Suho. Lay mengeluarkan kemampuan penyembuhnya, berusaha untuk mengisi ulang tenaga untuk Suho.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Lay begitu menyudahi penyembuhannya.

Suho mulai bangun dari tempatnya, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. "Ne, lebih baik."

Suho menatap Lay. "Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Suho.

"75% kau telah berhasil menggunakan kekuatanmu, walau kau gagal dalam latihan 'Mengubah air menjadi Es'." Jelas Lay.

"Hei! Aku bukan _Frost_ yang dengan mudahnya merubah sesuatu menjadi Es." Tegur Suho dengan wajah dibuat kesal.

Lay tertawa melihat wajah Suho. Sungguh aneh melihat wajah kesal Suho walau sebenarnya itu wajar.

"Oh, ya mulai besok kita akan bergiliran untuk membawa buku tua itu." Ucap Lay.

Salah satu alis Suho terangkat, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Lay. "Buku tua? Maksudnya?"

Lay memutar bola matanya malas. "Buku itu loh Suho~. Buku itu." ucap lay sembari membentuk sebuah gambar kotak dengan jarinya.

"Bukan buku tua Lay! Tapi buku kekuatan!" Tegur Suho setelah mengerti dengan perkataan Lay.

"Bukankah buku itu memang buku tua? Buku yang sudah ada dari jaman dahulu kala? Benar bukan?" Lay membela dirinya.

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya malas. "Terserah dirimu saja. Oh ya tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" Tanyanya mengingat Lay tadi ingin berkata sesuatu.

" Mulai besok kita akan bergiliran untuk membawa buku itu. Kita akan mencoba mencari pemilik kekuatan lainnya. Kita akan bergilir untuk membawanya, jika besok kau yang membawanya maka lusa giliranku yang membawanya." Ucap Lay.

Suho mengangguk paham. "Jadi siapa yang akan membawanya mulai besok?"

"Besok, kau saja yang membawanya! Aku malas, terlalu berat." Jawab Lay dengan wajah _Innocent_.

Suho _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Lay. 'Alasan yang tidak masuk akal' batin Suho.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membawanya." Ucap Suho mengalah.

Lay tersenyum mendengar perkataan Suho. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ya, Suho tunggu disini." Lay buru-buru berdiri lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Suho hanya terbengo melihat Lay yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak beberapa lama Lay kembali sembari membawa buku tua itu. Dia membuka halaman yang menampakkan gambar _element_ milik Suho.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

Lay mendudukan dirinya didepan Suho. "Kau akan tau nanti."

"Suho, berikan tanganmu." Perintah Lay.

Suho mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Lay. Lay menuntun tangan Suho hingga posisinya sekarang berada di atas gambar lambang kekuatan milik Suho. Diatas tangan Suho ada tangan Lay yang menyatu. Suho sebenarnya bingung dengan yang dilakukan Lay sekarang. Tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menurut.

'Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?' Batin Suho penasaran.

Lay memejamkan kedua matanya. Bibirnya mulai kembali melantunkan sebuah mantra. Sebuah cahaya keluar dari gambar tetesan air itu. Membuat Suho makin bingung. Tiba-tiba keluar sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dari buku itu. Suho terkejut begitu melihatnya. Benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah bandul. Ya bandul, bulat, tidak terlalu tebal, dan berwarna _titanium_, seperti sebuah koin. Terlihat bandul itu melayang-layang diatas. Lay membuka matanya perlahan dan tangannya ia buka. Perlahan bandul itu berjalan turun, mendarat ditangan Lay. Bersamaan dengan itu cahaya yang tadi keluar pun menghilang.

"Apa itu Lay?" Suho langsung bertanya. Dia begitu penasaran dengan bandul ini.

Lay membolak-balikan bandul itu, mengamati setiap sisinya.

"Bandul ini mewakili kekuatanmu Suho." Lay menyerahkan bandul itu kepada Suho.

Suho menerimanya lalu mengamati dengan seksama bandul itu. Terlihat salah satu sisi bandul itu memiliki sebuah ukiran berbentuk tetesan air, seperti lambang kekuatannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Suho bingung.

"Bandul itu adalah bandul kekuatan. Gambar yang terukir disitu mewakili kekuatanmu." Lay menarik kalung yang dia kenakan keluar. Terlihat sebuah bandul yang mirip seperti milik Suho, yang membedakan hanya ukirannya saja. Lay melepaskan kalungnya itu. Diarahkan bandul berwarna_ titanium_ itu kepada Suho.

"Ketika Sang kegelapan bangkit, satu-satunya cara untuk menyegel kekuatannya adalah dengan menyatukan kedua belas bandul yang ada. Hanya dengan itu kekuatan Sang kegelapan akan tersegel. Selain itu bandul ini juga memiliki 25% kekuatan pemiliknya. Jadi kau harus menjaga bandul itu baik-baik." Lay mengenakan kembali kalungnya.

Manik mata Suho masih menatap kearah bandul miliknya. "Ne, aku akan menjaganya baik-baik."

Lay tersenyum mendengar perkataan Suho.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang sepi, terlihat Lay yang tengah menaruh kepalanya dimeja. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah, lelah mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Selain itu dia bosan karena Luhan dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi ditunggunya tidak datang-datang juga. Lay mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Salah satu tangannya tengah menggenggam sebuah benda persegi, menunggu benda itu bergetar. Tak beberapa lama akhirnya doa Lay terkabul. Benda persegi itu akhirnya bergetar. Lay segera memeriksanya, terlihat satu pesan masuk dari Luhan.

_From: Deer_

_Title:_

_Lay, Mianhe. Sepertinya aku akan terlambat, jam kuliahku masih berlangsung 1 jam lagi. Dan Xiumin juga akan terlambat sepertinya karena sekarang dia sedang praktek mata kuliahnya. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh pulang duluan._

_Mianhe.. :'(_

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, dengan segera dia membalas pesannya.

_To: Deer_

_Title:_

_Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku akan tetap menunggu kalian. Aku menunggu di ruang kelas seni ya. ^_^_

Lay menekan tombol _send_, dan dalam beberapa detik pesannya sukses terkirim pada Luhan.

Lay membenturkan kepala dengan keras ke meja. Jam kuliahnya sudah selesai sedari tadi. Padahal biasanya jam kuliahnya akan selesai pukul 4, namun hari ini dan seterusnya dia jam kuliahnya akan selesai pukul 1 atau 2, membuat dia terpaksa menunggu lebih lama teman-tamannya dan Suho. Lay meruntuki jadwal kuliahnya yang menyusahkan. Bagaimana tidak, jadwalnya yang sekarang membuatnya frustasi. Sekarang belum waktunya pergantian semester namun dia harus mengalami perubahan jadwal yang –hampir- seluruhnya berubah.

Semua ini disebabkan karena beberapa Saemnya sedang mengikuti acara seminar diluar negeri selama sebulan penuh. Dan berakhir dengan perubahan jadwal habis-habisan. Bahkan Kyuhyun Saem ikut-ikutan. Rasanya Lay ingin sekali menghajar guru _kill_er satu itu.

Lay mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Yang ternyata adalah buku kekuatan. Sudah 5 hari Lay dan Suho bergiliran untuk membawa buku itu, dan hari ini adalah giliran Lay untuk membawanya.

Lay menatap lekat-lekat buku dihadapannya ini. Tak lama, dia menidurkan kepalanya dimeja, menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

'Apa dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa menemukan mereka? Apakah tidak ada cara lain?' Batin Lay sedikit frustasi.

Entah mengapa diruangan kosong ini udara terasa sedikit sejuk. Membuat Lay merasa mengantuk sekali. Sudah kosong, hening, dan angin yang menyejukkan entah datang dari mana. Cukup sudah! semua itu membuat Lay mengantuk. Perlaha-lahan mata _hazel_nya menutup, meninggalkan suara deru nafasnya yang tenang.

.

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran saya akhiri sampai sini. Selamat Sore semuanya." Seru Nim Sonsaengnim. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Luhan dengan segera mengambil tas lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Suara hentakan kakiknya terdengar begitu jelas disepanjang koridor. Perasaan bersalah sedang meliputi hatinya.

'Lay mianhe.' Batin Luhan.

Luhan mengutuk Nim Saem karena menambahkan jam mata pelajaran seenak jidatnya. Seharusnya dia sudah keluar kelas sejam yang lalu. Padahal hari ini dia, Xiumin dan Lay berencana untuk pergi ketoko buku bersama. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau tau seperti ini Luhan tidak akan jadi megajak kedua temannya ini.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat. Hingga dia berhenti tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Class Art 1'. Luhan mendorong pintu itu perlahan lalu memajukan kepalanya, melihat yang ada didalam. Mata Luhan melihat sosok yang tak asing dimatanya. Dia melihat Lay yang tertidur di meja.

Luhan masuk kedalam lalu berjalan perlahan menuju meja Lay.

"Yah, dia malah tidur." Seru Luhan menatap Lay.

"Lay, bangun." Luhan mendorong sedikit tubuh Lay, berharap Lay bangun.

"Yixing, Yixing ayo bangun." Luhan kembali mendorong tubuh Lay, namun lebih kuat dari sebelum. Tapi Lay tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Yixing ayo bangun, jangan tidur disini."

Lay masih belum membuka matanya, sekarang dia malah mengigau.

"Sebentar hyung, _cake mint_ nya belum habis, nyam nyam nyam." Igau Lay.

Luhan Cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Lay.

"Sepertinya acara hari ini batal, lebih baik aku menghubungi Xiumin." Luhan segera mengelurkan benda perseginya itu dari saku.

Lay masih asik dalam mimpinya. Tanpa sengaja ketika ia menggerakan sedikit tangannya, tangannya itu menyenggol buku yang ada disampingnya. Membuat buku itu jatuh kelantai.

Luhan terkejut begitu mendengar suara benda terjatuh, matanya dengan cepat menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"IIsshh.. dia ini. Tidur saja masih bisa menjatuhkan benda." Keluh Luhan.

Luhan mengambil buku milik Lay yang terjatuh itu lalu mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Buku apa ini? Kenapa terlihat begitu tua ya?" Seru Luhan. "Sejak kapan dia punya buku seperti ini? Buku yang tipis saja dia buang." Lanjutnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, lalu meletakan kembali buku itu di samping Lay. Luhan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing ya?'

Luhan segera menghubungi Xiumin.

"Yeoboseyo Xiumin. Sepertinya acara kita hari ini batal. Aku– sedang kurang sehat maaf ya min." Ucap Luhan.

.

.

.

"Lay. Lay bangun."

Lay membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengusapnya. Lay mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha melihat sosok yang membangunkannya.

"Xiumin hyung?" tanya Lay.

"Ne Lay. Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Tanya Xiumin.

Lay menolehkan kepalanya kekiri-kekanan mencari sesuatu, dia malah tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Xiumin.

"Hyung, Luhan hyung mana?" Tanya Lay bingung.

Xiumin memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam kantung jaket. "Dia sudah pulang dari tadi. Acara hari ini batal. Dia bilang dia sedang kurang sehat." Jelas Xiumin.

"Lalu kenapa hyung tau aku disini?"

"Luhan tadi memberi tahuku bahwa kau menunggu disini. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan memberi tahumu."

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. 'Dasar Luhan hyung tidak bertanggung jawab' erang Lay.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang Lay. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Suho di parkiran. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunggumu." Xiumin mengacungkan jempolnya kearah belakang, membuat Lay segera berdiri dari kursinya dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya.

"Kajja hyung." Lay segera menarik Xiumin keluar. Dia tidak mau membuat Suho menunggu terlalu lama.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak jadi pergi?" Tanya Suho sembari memakan _spaghetti_ buatan Lay dan matanya yang fokus menatap kerah TV.

Lay duduk disamping Suhp. "Katanya Luhan hyung sedang kurang sehat, jadi acara hari ini batal." Jelas Lay.

Suho memasukan satu gulungan kecil _spaghetti_ kedalam mulutnya. "Beruntung tadi aku bertemu dengan Xiumin hyung. Dan dia bilang bahwa kau belum pulang. Lalu– BISA-BISANYA KAU TERTIDUR DIKELAS SENDIRIAN LAY?"

Lay menutup kedua telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Suho dan Lay berharap _spaghetti_ yang ada didalam mulut Suho tidak loncat keluar mengotori wajahnya.

"Isshh, salahkan Luhan hyung. Aku menunggunya sedari tadi sampai tertidur, tetapi dia malah tidak datang bahkan malah menyuruh XIumin hyung untuk menjemputku. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab." Keluh Lay.

Ayolah Lay, sedari tadi dia menyalahkan Luhan. Seharusnya yang disalahkan itu Lay, kerana Lay sendiri yang berkata akan menunggu Luhan, padahal Luhan sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Dasar Lay.

Suho melanjutkan kembali makannya. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Lay begitu mendengar perkataan Suho. Lay menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Berharap Suho tidak melihatnya, karena dia takut Suho akan makin menggodanya.

_Sungan Heart Attack _

_I siganui kkeut_

Lay segera mengambil benda persegi yang ada didalam tasnya. Tas yang berada disampingnya.

Dengan segera Lay membaca pesan masuknya.

"Dari siapa Lay?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

Lay sedang sibuk memainkan jarinya di benda itu. "Dari Eunhyeuk Sonsaengnim. Katanya besok beliau tidak bisa datang mengajar."

"Lalu?"

Lay menoleh menatap Suho. "Jadi besok aku _Free_."

Suho membulatkan mulutnya, menggumamkan kata 'oh'. Lay menaruh benda persegi itu dimeja. Tanpa sengaja tubuh Lay menyenggol tasnya. Dan seketika seluruh isinya berhamburan keluar.

Suho dan Lay hanya bisa terbengong melihat hasil ulah Lay.

"Kau ini _hobby_ sekali menjatuhkan barang-barang." Seru Suho.

Lay mem_pout_kan bibirnyamendengar perkataan Suho. Dia segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang berhamburan.

Lay membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika dia ingin mengambil buku kekuatan yang ikut berserakan bersama barang lainnya. Sebuah cahaya berwarna _silver_ keluar dari buku itu. Lay dan Suho mengangkat tangannya menutup kedua matanya, menghindari silau dari cahaya. Buku itu bergerak dengan cepat membuka halaman-halaman yang ada. Hingga perlahan cahaya itu mulai menghilang dan meninggalkan buku dalam keadaan terbuka.

Dengan segera Lay meraih buku itu lalu melihatnya. Lay membulatkan mata begitu melihatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Lay?" Tanya Suho yang sekarang berada di depan Lay.

Lay mengakat kepalanya dengan cepat dari buku itu, menatap Suho dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Suho-" Panggil Lay dengan lirih.

Kedua alis Suho saling bertautan melihat Lay. Suho jadi khawatir melihat raut wajah Lay yang sekarang. Suho menundukkan kepalanya mencoba melihat hal yang membuat Lay terkejut. Suho membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu melihatnya. Buru-buru dia menatap Lay.

"_TELEKINESIS!" _Teriak keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayuuyaa!

Akhirnya author updatetin chap berikutnya.

Maaf bgt kalau di chap ini terlalu banyak basa basinya yang tak berujung, ada alasan kenapa author buat kaya gitu -_-. Terus seperti biasa Hatur maaf kalau ceritanya garing dan **TYPO** nya yang buat mata dan otak sakit.

Buat yang menanti couple lainnya, yang sabar ya. Bentar lagi bakal author munculin, tapi satu-satu. Ga langsung segubrek(?).

Dan mulai Chap berikutnya [entah yang keberapa] alurnya bakal author cepetin.

Tak lupa author ucapkan Terima kasih buat raeders yang udah ngereview, memfollow, dan memfavorit. **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,** SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, **shileedaelee99**, , **SungJinRin**, xelo, dan **perplexing.**

dan**Aswshn**, Kuniumi19, **manyulz**, the-dancing-petals, **Bubblegirl1220**, yixing wufan, **LayChen Love Love, ** , **blackwhite1214**, .9809. (ada yg merasa belum ketulis ga namanya? . _.)

Dan para Raeders lainnya. \(^o^)/

Jangan bosan untuk baca dan menunggu author ya…. #eaaaa #dihajarraeders

Sekian penutup dari author.

Author bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang ngasih keritik dan saran buat FF ini... :D  
Jadi jangan bosen-bosen ya...

. . .

Salam cantik paling manis dari author  
XD


	5. Chapter 5 TELEKINESIS

_._

_._

_Suho membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu melihatnya. Buru-buru dia menatap Lay._

_"TELEKINESIS!" Teriak keduanya._

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**The power of 12 element (EXO) **

**Author : Laibel**

**Main cast : Suho and Lay [focus]**

**Support cast : All member exo and other**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! Typo, Alur ga jelas dan keletan bahkan kecepatan, bahasa yang sulit dimengerti, dll. BL, BXB, and YAOI. If you hate yaoi. Please click close**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan home

Luhan menarik selimutnya, menutup tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya bergerak sana-sini bagaikan ikan yang dipanggang. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali. Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, salah satu tangannya dia taruh dikening lalu memijat pelipisnya, berharap mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Mengingat mimpi barusan yang membuatnya terbangun dan tidak bisa kembali tidur.

_'Apa kau baik-baik saja. Perkenalkan aku pemilik kekuatan WATER dan dia HEALER.'_

_'TELEKINESIS CEPAT ANGKAT BATU ITU! ATAU KAU INGIN AKU BEKUKAN?'_

_'Hahahaha mukamu ini mirip sekali seperti rusa hyung.'_

_'LIGHT! TELEKIS! Berhentilah bercanda, dan cepat bantu kami!'_

_'Bertahanlah hyung, lukamu akan segera ku sembuhkan.'_

_'Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin mati haa?'_

_'TELEKINESIS! TELEPORT! Hentikan pertengkarang kalian! Kalian membuatku pusing!'_

_ 'Hyung, aku thelalu sayang padamu. Apapun yang terjadi. Thalanghea.'_

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Setetes cairan asin membasahi pipinya.

Luhan mencengkram kuat dadanya, terasa sesak sekali.

'Entah mengapa, rasanya mimpi itu seperti nyata' Batinnya.

Luhan bangun dari kasurnya, lalu berjalan menuju kulkasnya. Dia memukul kening begitu membukanya. Dia baru sadar kalau persediaan makanan untuk bulan ini sudah habis. Lihatlah, betapa kosongnya. Nasib hidup sendiri.

'Kau bodoh sekali Luhannie' Runtuknya.

Luhan melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Lebih baik aku ke minimarket sebelum hari makin malam." Serunya. Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu, lalu mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan berjalan sendirian menembus dinginnya malam. Langkah kakinya terdengar disepanjang trotoar. Suasana jalan hari ini terlihat sangat sepi sekali.

"Dingin sekali malam ini." Luhan mengeratkan jaket miliknya. Kedua tangan iya masukan kedalam saku. Luhan bisa merasakan hawa dingin malam ini yang menembus kedalam tulangnya, padahal dia sudah mengenakan jaket.

Drrrtt Drttt

Sebuah getaran terasa dari dalam saku celananya.

Tuut

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Lay?"

"….."

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja Lay, hanya pusing saja."

"…."

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju minimarket dekat tempat tinggalku."

"…."

"Kau ingin bertanya apa Lay?"

"…"

"Buku tua? Buku tua yang –AH! Buku tua yang ada disampingmu tadi siang?"

"…"

"Ne, aku memang sempat memegangnya karena kau menjatuhkannya saat tidur. Kau ini susah sekali untuk dibangunkan, jadi aku meninggalkanmu lalu menyuruh Xiumin untuk menjemputmu. Tapi, tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak membacanya kok."

"…"

"Ne, aku bersungguh-sungguh Lay, memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau terdengar panik seperti itu?"

"…."

"He? Memangnya ada apa Lay? Kenapa kau ingin menjemputku?"

"…."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kembali ke apartemen begitu selesai belanja."

"…"

"Eh, Yeoboseyo Lay. Yeoboseyo." Luhan menatap benda persegi itu.

"Kok tiba-tiba ditutup?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Luhan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu berjalan masuk kedalam minimarket.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa pelayan kasir begitu melihat Luhan masuk.

Luhan menundukkan kepala membalas sapaan pelayan kasir. Dia mengambil keranjang belajaan, lalu berjalan menyusuri toko.

* * *

Luhan berdiri di depan deretan minuman, bingung memilih minuman apa. Terlihat keranjang yang berada ditangannya telah terisi penuh oleh kebutuhannya.

"Pilih yang mana ya?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Luhan menaruh salah satu jari telunjuknya didagu lalu mengetuk-ngetuknya sembari memikir.

"Lebih baik aku mengambil minuman ini." Salah satu tangan Luhan bergerak mengambil minuman yang ada, lalu menaruhnya di keranjang.

Luhan menoleh ke samping merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Mata rusanya melihat sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi berdiri tidak jauh darinya, mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung melihat pria itu. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh pria itu. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi pria itu, dia memilih untuk tidak peduli lalu berjalan meninggalkan pria itu.

"Jadi kau si _Telekinesis_?"

Luhan mengehentikkan langkahnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. Dengan perlahan Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dapat melihat sosok itu lagi.

Luhan menatap bingung pria itu.

"Jadi kau si _Telekinesis_? Namamu Luhan kan?" Tanya pria itu lagi bahkan sekarang dia bertanya nama.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan pria itu. _Tekekinesis_? Maksudnya apa?.

"Ne, aku Luhan. Anda siapa?" Tanya Luhan sedikit hati-hati.

Pria itu tersenyum mengerikan. Dalam satu kedipan mata pria itu telah berdiri didepan Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

**BUG**

Pria itu mencengkram kuat leher Luhan lalu mengangkatnya, membenturkan tubuh Luhan ke dinding. Membuat beberapa minuman berbotol kaca pecah dan mengenai punggung Luhan.

Luhan dapat merasakan sakit yang amat teramat dari punggungnya, mungkin beberapa pecahan botol telah mengenai kulit mulusnya.

Luhan mencengkram kuat tangan pria itu, memberontak.

"Si-apa sa-ja.. tolo-ng a-ku." Seru Luhan ditengah pemberontakkannya. Luhan menatap sekelilingnya mencoba mencari pertolongan. Nihil, tak ada satupun manusia yang terlihat.

'Kemana orang-orang? Mengapa begitu sepi? Apakah tidak ada yang menyadari?' Batin Luhan miris.

Pria berjubah itu mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Percuma kau minta tolong. Takkan ada yang menolongmu." Serunya sombong.

Luhan dapat merasakan paru-parunya mulai mengerut kekurangan oksigen. "Si-apa ka-u? A-pa ma-umu?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Namaku **Invia** dan aku –datang untuk mengambil kekuatanmu." Pria itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya mengarahkan pada Luhan. Sebuah aura hitam menyelimuti telapak tangannya membentuk mata pisau yang tajam.

"Selamat tinggal _Telekinesis_." Ucap pria itu.

"L-a-y." Seru Luhan diakhir kesadarannya.

* * *

**The power of 12 element (EXO)**

* * *

_"TELEKINESIS!"_ Teriak keduanya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Lay menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, matanya membulat tak percaya. Pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Lay apa kau ingat siapa yang telah menyentuh buku ini?" Tanya Suho membuat Lay tersadar dari lamunannya.

Lay menatap Suho, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat siapa yang telah menyentuhnya." Seru Suho.

Lay memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba mengingat. Tiba-tiba Lay teringat sesuatu. Lay segera mengambil benda persegi miliknya lalu menekan sebuah nomor.

"Kau ingin menghubungi siapa Lay?" Tanya Suho bingung melihat Lay yang langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku menghubungi Xiumin hyung. Buku itu aku letakan disampingku ketika aku tertidur, dan yang membangunkanku tadi hanya Xiumin hyung." Jelas Lay.

Tak beberapa terdengar sebuah suara.

_"Yeoboseyo, ada apa Lay?"_

"Yeoboseyo, Xiumin hyung. Hyung bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?"

_"Kau ingin bertanya apa Lay?"_

"Apakah tadi hyung sempat tidak sengaja menyentuh buku tua yang ada disampingku ketika membangunkanku?"

_"Buku tua? Buku tua yang mana? Rasanya sedari tadi aku tidak melihat ada buku seperti itu disampingmu Lay, yang kulihat malah hanya buku pelajaran milikmu."_

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh hyung?"

_"Ne, Lay aku bersungguh-sungguh."_

"Kalau begitu gomawo hyung. Maaf telah mengganggumu."

_"Ne, tidak apa-apa Lay."_

Tutt.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Suho begitu melihat Lay menyudahi acara menelponnya.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya frurtasi.

Lay mencengkram kuat rambutnya, berusaha berpikir kembali. "Kalau bukan Xiumin hyung siapa lagi?" Gumam Lay frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Lay teringat dengan perkataan Xiumin tadi sore, saat membangunkannya.

_"Dia bilang dia sedang kurang sehat."_

_"Luhan tadi memberi tahuku bahwa kau menunggu disini. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu dan memberi tahumu."_

Lay memukul keningnya keras, membuat Suho menatapnya seketika. "Kau bodoh Lay!" Seru Lay meruntukki kebodohannya.

Dengan segera Lay menekan kembali sebuah nomor.

"Siapa lagi yang kau hubungi?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

Lay menggigit kuku jarinya, menunggu sebuah jawaban. "Luhan hyung." Jawab Lay.

"Yeoboseyo, Luhan hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lay begitu yang ditelepon menjawab.

"…."

"Syukurlah, hyung, sekarang hyung lagi dimana?"

"…."

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"…."

"Apa hyung pernah menyentuh buku tua milikku?"

"…."

"Ne hyung, benar sekali. Apa hyung pernah menyentuhnya atau memegangnya tidak sengaja?"

"…."

"Mianhe hyung. Tapi kau tidak bohongkan hyung?"

"…."

"Hyung, sekarang aku minta kau segere kembali ke apartemenmu. Tunggu aku datang menjemputmu."

"…."

"Nanti akan kuceritakan alasannya, yang pasti sekarang kumohon hyung segera kembali ke apartemen."

"…."

"SHIREOOO! Pokonya sekarang ju-"

Tuttuutuuut.

"YA! YEOBOSEYO! YEOBOSEYO LUHAN HYUNG! YA KENAPA TERPUTUS SIH?!" Teriak Lay. Lay segera menjauhkan benda persegi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Lay?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

Lay menatap Suho. "Suho, kita harus segera pergi ke tempat Luhan hyung." Jawab Lay.

Kedua mata Suho membulat. "Jangan-jangan–"

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, yang telah menyentuh buku ini adalah Luhan hyung." Jelas Lay melanjutkan kata-kata Suho.

"Kajja. Kita harus segera mejemput Luhan hyung." Lay menarik tangan Suho lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sekarang Luhan hyung ada dimana?" Suho berkosentrasi menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Dia bilang dia sedang menuju minimarket didekat apartemennya." Wajah Lay terlihat sangat khawatir sekali. Kedua tangannya ia kepal kuat.

Suho menoleh menatap Lay sebentar, salah satu tanganya bergerak menggengam tangan Lay. Mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Tenanglah Lay. Luhan hyung pasti baik-baik saja" Seru Suho menenangkan Lay.

Lay tersenyum mendengar perkataan Suho. 'Luhan hyung tunggulah aku' Batin Lay.

.

Lay dan Suho akhrinya sampai disebuah minimarket yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen rumah Luhan.

"Lay, lihat!" Suho menunjuk kearah minimarket itu.

Minimarket itu mungkin terlihat gelap seperti habis tutup kalau manusia biasa yang melihatnya. Namun berbeda dengan Suho dan Lay yang melihatnya. Terlihat ada aura hitam yang keluar dari minimarket itu dan banyak burung gagak yang terbang diatasnya.

Lay dan Suho segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari mendekati minimarket itu. Namun dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter, mereka berdua terlempar jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho bingung lalu bangun dari tempatnya mendarat. Lay juga segera bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berjalan perlahan mendekat kembali.

Lay mengangkat tangannya menyentuh udara kosong disekitar minimarket itu. Tiba-tiba aliran listrik keluar menyambar tangan Lay.

"Sial, mereka memasang perisai pelindung." Seru Suho begitu melihat yang Lay lakukan.

Lay mengamati dengan seksama perisai ini. "Tenang saja Suho, perisai ini tidak terlalu kuat." Jelas Lay.

Lay mundur beberapa langkah, lalu memasang sebuah kuda-kuda. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Suho bersiaplah dibelakangku. Begitu aku menghancurkan perisai ini kau hancurkan kaca itu. Lalu kita langsung masuk." Jelas Lay.

Suho mengangguk paham lalu berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Lay. Lay memusatkan semua kekuatannya pada tangan kanannya, lalu menghantamkan dengan cepat tangannya pada perisai itu. Dalam seketika perisai itu hancur.

Suho segera mengelurakan air dari tangannya. Dikendalikannya dengan lihai lalu melemparnya dengan cepat kearah kaca minimarket itu hingga kaca itu pecah. Lay dan Suho segera berlari masuk ke dalam.

Lay melihat sesosok pria yang tengah mencekik Luhan dengan salah satu tangannya telah bersiap untuk membunuh Luhan. Dengan segera Lay menggerakan kakinya, seolah-olah menendang sesuatu. [Bayangkan avatar yang sedang mengendalikan angin]. Sebuah angin keluar dari tendangan Lay, bergerak mengarah pada pria itu.

**BUG**

Angin itu menghantam dengan keras tubuh pria itu, membuatnya terhempas jauh. Luhan jatuh ke tanah begitu terlepas dari cengkramannya. Lay dan Suho segera berlari mendekati Luhan.

Lay mengangkat tubuh Luhan, lalu menaruh kepala Luhan di pangkuannya.

"Luhan hyung, Xi Luhan apa kau mendengarku!? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lay menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya, menggerakan sedikit kepalanya hingga matanya dapat melihat wajah Lay. "Lay~" Panggil Luhan disela-sela kesadarannya.

"Bertahanlah hyung aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu." Lay segera memposisi kedua tangannya diatas tubuh Luhan. Perlahan sebuah cahaya keluar dari tangan Lay lalu merambat menyelimuti tubuh Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan hyung?" Tanya Suho yang menatap khawatir pada Luhan.

"Punggungnya terluka, tapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Lay sembari berkosentrasi menyembuhkan Luhan.

"Wahwahwah… Tidak kusangka kalian akan datang tepat waktu." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Suho dan Lay.

Suho segera berdiri didepan Lay. Lay menyudahi acara penyembuhnya. Tubuh Luhan ia bawa menjauh. Dia menidurkan tubuh luhan disisi ruangan. Dia menggerakan tangannya membentuk suatu pola hingga sebuah perisai berbentuk persegi mengelilingi tubuh Luhan.

Lay berjalan mendekati Suho. Matanya menatap lekat sosok yang berada disembrangannya. Sesosok pria yang sangat dikenalnya, meski wajahnya tetutup oleh jubah hitam.

"Apa maumu **Invia**?" Tanya Lay emosi.

Perlahan sosok pria itu membuka tundungan kepala, hingga menampakkan wajahnya. "Wahwahwah…. Tak kusangka ternyata kau masih ingat kepadaku Lay." Jawab Invia –pria itu-.

Rambut berwarna abu-abu dengan wajah tampan khas perpaduan Eropa dan Asia dengan hidung mancung dan kulit sebening kristal itu tersenyum pada Lay. Membuat Lay bergidik ngeri seketika.

"Jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu kepadaku! Kau membuatku takut!" Teriak Lay lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Suho.

Invia tertawa begitu keras melihat Lay. "JANGAN TERTAWA!" Teriak Lay.

"Lay siapa pria itu? kenapa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Suho berbisik.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja dirumah akan kuceritakan." Jawab Lay santai.

"Jadi siapa pria yang ada didekatmu sekarang ini Lay? Apa dia salah satu pemilik kekuatan?" Tanya Invia membuat Lay dan Suho tersadar dari percakapan mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Lay ketus.

Invia kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Kalau begitu mari kita mulai permainannya."

Dari tangan Invia muncul sebuah pedang. Suho dan Lay memasang kembali kuda-kuda mereka.

"Suho berhati-hatilah. Kemampuan pedangnya sangatlah berbahaya." Jelas Lay.

Suho mengangguk paham.

**Tap**

Dalam satu hentakkan kaki Invia telah berpindah tempat.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya?" Tanya Invia yang sekarang sudah berada di belakang Suho dan Lay.

Invia mengangkat pedangnya. Lay dan Suho segera melompat menjauh darinya.

**DUAR!**

Dalam sekali tebasan, tanah dihadapannya telah terbelah. Lay dan Suho tercengang melihatnya.

'Cepat sekali dia.' Batin Suho.

'Tak kusangka kecepatannya meningkat.' Batin Lay.

Invian mengangkat pedangnya yang tertancap ditanah. Dengan sekali hentakkan kaki lagi dia telah berada disisi Suho.

Suho segera melompat menjauh namun gerakan Invia lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Invia menendang Suho hingga menghempaskannya. Tubuh Suho membentur dengan keras ke dinding. Membuat dinding berlubang dan membuat Suho tak sadarkan diri.

"SUHO-YA!" Teriak Lay begitu melihat Suho. Lay bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berlari menuju Suho.

Namun baru saja Lay berdiri Invia telah berdiri dihadapan Lay. Pedangnya ia angkat lalu diayunkannya pada Lay.

Lay menundukkan tubuhnya menghindari tebasan pedang Invia. Lay menggerakkan kakinya berusaha menendang kaki Invia, namun dalam sekejap Invia kembali menghilang.

"Sial." Seru Lay. Dengan cepat Lay memutar arah tendangnnya kebelakang. Namun, Invia kembali menghindar dengan cepat.

"Tak kusangka gerak reflekmu semakin bagus Chagi~" Invia memukul perut Lay hingga mengempaskan Lay.

Lay jatuh lemah. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Invia berjalan perlahan menuju Lay. Dia berjongkok didepan Lay. Salah satu tangannya meraih wajah Lay membawanya mendekat pada wajahnya.

Invia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan dimata Lay.

"Ternyata wajahmu makin manis saja Chagi~. Membuatku ingin 'memakanmu'." Ucap Invia seduktif ditelinga Lay lalu mengulum daun telinga Lay.

Lay menggeliat kegelian merasakannya. "Dalam mimpimu SIALAN!" Lay berusaha mendorong tubuh Invia, tapi tenaga Invia lebih kuat darinya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kasar seperti itu Chagi~?" Invia mengusap bibir _kissable_ milik Lay.

"Menjauhlah dari ku breng–.. Hmmmpppttttt-" Sebuah ciuman membungkan mulut Lay. Invia mencium Lay. Lay membulatkan matanya tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan oleh pria yang ada dihadapannya ini. Lay memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga milik Invia.

Perlahan pasokan oksigen dalam tubuh Lay mulai habis. Dengan tenaga yang ada Lay memukul tubuh Invian memberontak, meminta pasokan udara. Namun bukannya melepas, Invia malah makin menarik tubuh Lay hingga ciuman mereka makin dalam.

Lay kembali memberontak hingga akhirnya tautan mereka berdua terlepas. Invia menarik perlahan bibirnya dari bibir Lay. Dapat terlihat mata Lay yang sayu dengan wajah yang memerah kekurangan oksigen.

Invia mengecup sudut bibir Lay.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau makin terlihat menggoda Chagi~." Ucap Invia ditelinga Lay.

**BUG DUAR!**

Sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah Invia, membuatnya terlempar jauh.

"Berani-beraninya kau mencium namjachingu sialan!" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja memukul Invia yang ternyata adalah Suho.

Invia bangun dari tempatnya mendarat, lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Namjachingu? Jadi– kau si pemilik kekuatan _Water_ ya?" Tanya Invia santai sembari menatap Suho.

Wajah Suho tertunduk kebawah, kedua tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Dari tubuhnya tercuar aura berwarna biru yang makin lama makin bertambah.

"Kau tidak akan aku ampuni!" Seru Suho. Suho mendongakkan kepalanya, sekarang warna matanya berubah menjadi warna biru, sebiru lautan.

Dalam satu hentakan kaki, Suho sudah berada di depan Invia dengan tangan terkepal, ingin menghajarnya. Dengan cepat Invia berpindah tempat, namun tidak ada satu detik Suho telah berada dibelakang Invia. Invia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, menghindari pukulan Suho. Invia terlempar cukup jauh karena pukulan Suho. Dengan segera dia berdiri, namun kakinya telah membeku terkena jurus milik Suho.

Invia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Suho. Dengan segera Invia mengeluarkan pedang miliknya. Namun belum sempat dia mengeluarkan pedangnya, Suho telah lebih dulu membekukan kedua tangannya hingga membuat kedua tangannya menempel di lantai. Sekarang Suho berdiri dihadapan Invia dengan sebuah pedang yang entah didapatkannya dari mana.

"Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berurusan denganku." Ucap Suho dengan intonasi yang mengerikan.

Suho mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi lalu mengayunkannya dengan cepat kearah Invia.

**PRANG!**

Pedang Suho dengan sukses menghancurkan kumpulan es yang ia ciptakannya tadi, kumpulan es yang mengurung Invia. Mata Suho membulat melihat sosok Invia yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Dengan cepat Suho menoleh kesembarangan arah. Matanya menangkap sosok Invia yang tengah berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Invia menoleh menatap Suho, lalu tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata hebat juga. Bahkan kau dapat memukulku. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu." Ucap Invia.

Suho kembali mengangkat pedangnya lalu berpindah dengan cepat kehadapan Invia. Dengan cepat Suho kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun, Invia menahan pedang Suho yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi meter dari wajahnya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Belum saatnya kau melawanku." Ucap Invia lalu melempar pedang Suho jauh-jauh.

Invia mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengarahkannya pada Suho.

**BUG**

Bukan wajah Suho yang Invia pukul namun sebuah dinding tanah yang berdiri dihadapannya memisahkan dia dengan Suho. Dinding tanah itu hancur menjadi beberapa bagian, bahkan ada beberapa yang terlempar jauh.

"Suho YA! Cepat menyingkir!" Intrupsi sebuah suara.

Dengan segera Suho meloncat mundur menjauh. Lalu berdiri disamping Lay yang tengah berdiri sembari memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau Lay." Seru Invia begitu melihat Lay.

Lay menatap garang Invia. "Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari hadapanku." Ucap Lay.

Invia tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Aku tidak bercanda Invia." Lanjut Lay yang membuat tawa Invia terhenti.

Invia tersenyum pada Lay. "Baiklah, sepertinya permainnan hari ini hanya sampai disini. Kalian beruntung aku belum membunuh teman kalian itu." Invia menunjuk kearah tempat Luhan.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikkan pertemuan kita berikutnya Chagi~. Kuharap aku dapat merebutmu dari namjachingumu itu." Ucap Invia.

Invia mundur perlahan, sebuah kabut yang entah dari mana datang mengelilinginnya. Hingga perlahan sosoknya menghilang.

"Sialan!" Suho bergerak untuk mengejar, namun Lay merentangkan tangannya menghentikan Suho.

"Jangan Suho! Sekarang ini kita hanya akan menjadi mayat jika melawannya. Kekuatan kita tidak sebanding dengannya." Jelas Lay.

Suho mundur perlahan. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat disamping. Suara gertakan giginya terdengar.

Lay berjalan mendekati Luhan yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya ia gerakan, lalu dinding perisai itu menghilang. Lay segera mengeluarkan kekuatan penyembuhnya untuk Luhan.

Suho berjalan mendekat pada Lay lalu berjongkok disampingnya. "Bagaimana keadaan _Telekinesis_?" Tanyanya.

Lay masih berkosentrasi untuk menyembuhkan Luhan. "Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Lay.

Lay berdiri sembari membopong Luhan. "Kajja. Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah." Suho segera membantu Lay untuk membopong Luhan ke mobil.

* * *

**The power of 12 element (EXO)**

* * *

Sepasang mata terbuka dengan perlahan. Mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya.

"Jadi ap-"

"Kau banyak bertanya-"

"Memang-….. aku ini butuh banyak penjelasan Lay"

"Aiissh kau in-… Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai Luhan Hyung bang-"

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan siapa pria it-"

Sang pemilik mata itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat sepasang manusia yang sedang berbicara. Namun pasti, pemilik mata ini merasa mengenal salah satu dari dua manusia itu.

"Yixing~"

Lay menoleh dengan cepat begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Luhan Hyung! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Lay memeluk erat Luhan.

"Syukurlah hyung sudah sadar." Ucap Suho.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Lay sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Lay membuang nafasnya pelan. "Lebih baik sekarang hyung istirahat dulu, besok akan kuceritakan."

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba Luhan mencengkram tangan Lay membuat Lay terkejut.

"Hyung~"

"Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang Lay." Luhan menatap tajam Lay, membuat Lay membisu seketika.

Lay menatap Suho meminta bantuan. Namun Suho hanya membalasnya dengan mengerdikkan bahunya.

Lay membuang nafasnya berat. "Baiklah akan kuceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

* * *

Luhan menatap kosong pada cangkir minumannya. Lalu membuang nafas perlahan.

Setelah dipaksa oleh Luhan, akhirnya Lay menceritakan semuanya. Luhan mendengarkan dengan konsentrasi semua yang Lay ceritakan, tentang kekuatan, tentang mereka dimasa lalu, tentang mimpi-mimpinya, tentang kegelapan, dan lain-lainnya. Dan Luhan 100% percaya pada Lay –berbeda dengan Suho yang dulu mengelak mendengar cerita Lay.

"Jadi-" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"-Bagaimana cara agar ingatan serta kekuatanku dapat terbuka sepenuhnya?" Lanjutnya.

Lay dan Suho menatap Luhan tidak percaya. "Apa maksud hyung?"

"Aku ingin bisa mengingat tentang masa laluku. Tentang orang-orang yang ada didalam mimpiku. Dan juga sosok seseorang-" Luhan menghentikkan sejenak ucapannya. "-Yang entah mengapa sangat kurindukkan."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian setetes cairan asin turun membasahi pipi mulus milik Luhan. Kedua tangan Luhan terkepal dengan erat di atas kedua pahanya. Entah mengapa rasanya Luhan ingin sekali dapat mengingat sosok itu.

Lay menatap sendu Luhan. Sebenarnya Lay senang Luhan percaya padanya, percaya bahwa Luhan adalah salah satu dari pemilik kekuatan. Hanya saja entah mengapa sebagian hati Lay merasa sedikit enggan untuk membuka ingatan masa lalu Luhan. Entahlah Lay sendiri bahkan tidak tau mengapa perasaanya sedikit risau seperti ini. Seperti ada sebuah ingatan yang terlarang untuk diingat.

Suho mengusap lembut punggung Lay, memberikkan ketenangan pada Lay.

Lay diam sejenak, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Apa hyung bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanya Lay serius.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Aku serius Lay." Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengusap bekas air matanya.

"Aku mohon, aku ingin sekali dapat mengingat seseorang yang ada didalam mimpiku. Meskipun aku baru memimpikkannya sekali, tapi aku ingin sekali dapat mengingat sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatku frustasi mengingatnya. Sosok yang aku rindukkan." Jelas Luhan.

Lay kembali terdiam.

Suho menoleh menatap Lay. Sebenarnya dia bingung melihat Lay sedari tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Lay sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya Lay senang Luhan memintanya untuk membuka ingatan serta kekuatannya?. Namun Suho lebih memilih untuk diam, dan menunggu jawaban dari Lay.

Lay membuang nafasnya perlahan. "Baiklah Luhan hyung. Aku akan membuka ingatan serta kekuatanmu." Ucap Lay tiba-tiba.

Mendengar itu membuat hati Luhan merasa senang. "Benarkah Xing?"

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya –sedikit enggan. Luhan segera berdiri dari kursinya lalu memeluk Lay.

"Gomawo Lay, gomawo." Ucap Luhan.

Lay membalas pelukan Luhan lalu mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. Suho tersenyum melihatnya, walaupun Suho sedikit kesal melihat Lay-nya dipeluk oleh Luhan. Ok Suho kau sedikit berlebihan.

Lay akhirnya melepaskan pelukkan Luhan. "Nah hyung, sekarang kita harus keluar." Jelas Lay.

* * *

Lay, Suho, dan Luhan sekarang berada di halaman belakang.

"Hyung, aku ingin kau mundur beberapa langkah." Intrupsi Lay.

Luhan segera menuruti perkataan Lay lalu mundur beberapa Langkah. Bahkan Suho juga ikut mundur beberapa langkah dibelakang Lay, menyadari apa yang akan Lay lakukan sekarang.

Lay mengangkat tangannya mengarahkan pada Luhan. "Luhan hyung sebelumnya akan kuingatkan sesuatu padamu. Mungkin ini akan sedikit menyakitkan tapi kumohon bertahanlah." Jelas Lay.

"Kau tenang saja Lay." Jawab Luhan sembari tersenyum.

Lay memejamkan matanya perlahan, sebuah lingkaran mantra muncul dibawah Lay dan Luhan. Hembusan angin yang kuat diikuti cahaya yang berwarna _silver_ keluar dari lingkaran mantra itu.

Suho yang posisinya sedikit jauh dari Lay dan Luhan mengangkat tangannya, melindungi wajah dan penglihatannya dari hembusan angin yang kuat.

Lay memejamkan matanya. Menggumamkan sebuah mantra.

**"Dengan nama Pohon Kehidupan"**

**"Tampilkanlah Sosokmu, Perlihatkanlah Wujudmu"**

**"Terbukalah Wahai Ingatan dan Hati"**

**SEETTHH**

Tubuh Luhan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna _silver_. Wajahnya mengadah kearah langit dengan warna matanya yang telah berubah. [kejadiannya sama seperti ketika Suho dibuka ingatannya].

"AARRRGGGGH" Terdengar teriakan kesakitan dari Luhan ketika banyak ingatan-ingatan yang melintas di kepalanya dengan cepat.

Perlahan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Luhan mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkaran yang mengelilingannya tadi.

Luhan jatuh lemas ke tanah, setelah cahaya itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Lay -yang sedikit lelah- dan Suho berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, Gwenchana?" Lay mengangkat tubuh lemas Luhan.

Luhan menatap Lay dengan pandangan mata sayu. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali, kelopak matanya tidak mampu untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Lay." Panggil Luhan pelan.

"_Wind_– aku mengingatnya." Setetes air mata jatuh di saat matanya tertutup.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hiks… hikss… hikss…"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Seorang namja sedang terisak di pojok ruangan. Memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Bahunya turun naik diikuti dengan tangisan. Disekelilingnya terlihat sangat gelap, entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

.

"Aku takut."

.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini."

.

"Eomma, Appa."

.

"Siapa saja tolong aku."

Dan suara isakkan tangis bergema diruangan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua hari Luhan belum sadar dari pingsannya. Dan sudah dua hari itu juga banyak orang yang menanyakan Luhan.

Sejak hari dimana ingatan Luhan dibuka, sejak hari itu juga Luhan tidak masuk kuliah, alhasil Lay dan Suho harus mencari alasan mengapa Luhan tidak masuk. Mereka tidak mau nilai dan prestasi Luhan harus turun hanya karena tidak hadir. Dan akhirnya mereka memberikan alasan yang sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

Ya.

.

Luhan Sakit

.

Itulah alasan yang mereka berikan ketika orang-orang bertanya dimana Luhan. Namun, mereka melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

.

Ada seorang yang mereka lupakan.

.

Seorang yang pasti dapat menghancurkan alibi yang mereka buat.

.

"Luhan sakit? Baiklah hari ini aku akan menjenguknya." Ucap Xiumin.

Lay dan Suho membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

Ah iya, mereka lupa bahwa ada Xiumin yang notabenya teman dekat dari Lay dan Luhan. Sudah pasti Xiumin akan menjenguk Luhan begitu tahu Luhan sakit.

'Matilah kami.' Batin Lay dan Suho.

"Em, sepertinya tidak perlu hyung." Ucap Lay sedikit ragu.

Xiumin menatap bingung Lay. "Kenapa? Memangnya dia tidak ada di apartemennya?"

Lay menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Eh- itu-".

"Itu- Luhan hyung memang tidak ada di apartemennya. Sekarang dia sedang dirawat dirumahku hyung, karena Lay khawatir jadi dia meminta tolong padaku." Jelas Suho buru-buru sebelum kebohongan mereka terbongkar.

Lay menatap Suho, bibirnya bergerak kecil mengucapkan sesuatu.

Salah satu alis Xiumin terangkat. "Benarkah itu Lay?" Tanya Xiumin curiga.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya semangat. "Ne hyung, aku minta tolong pada Suho. Berhubung rumah Suho banyak maid-nya, jadi kupikir lebih baik kalau sementara Luhan hyung dirawat disitu." Jelas Lay.

'Ya Tuhan, tidak masuk akal sekali alasanku.' Batin Lay.

'Memangnya rumahku rumah sakit?' Batin Suho.

Xiumin menatap Lay dan Suho ragu. Apakah mereka ini berbohong atau tidak?. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya lain kali saja aku menjenguknya." Ucap Xiumin.

Lay dan Suho menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Akhirnya alasan bodoh mereka dapat membuat Xiumin percaya.

"Aku harus segera kembali keruangan. Aku masih ada jam kuliah sekarang. Titipkan salamku pada Luhan ya, semoga Rusa itu cepat sembuh." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ne, hyung. Akan kusampaikan." Ucap Lay. "Ah iya hyung, dari kemarin kulihat kau terus mengenakkan sarung tangan itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan tanganmu hyung?" Tanya Lay begitu menyadarinya.

Xiumin manatap kedua tangannya.

"Ah, tanganku tidak apa-apa kok Lay. Lihat!" Xiumin melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Lay.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin mengenakkannya, karena sarung tangan ini pemberian seseorang." Jelas Xiumin kemudian mengenakkannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Lay, Suho." Xiumin berjalan meninggalkan Lay dan Suho.

'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikkan oleh Xiumin hyung.' Batin Lay menatap sosok Xiumin yang mulai menjauh.

* * *

**The power of 12 element (EXO)**

* * *

"_Kumohon, hentikan. Kumohon."_

_"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungimu."_

_"Tapi- kalau kau melakukan ini kau bisa mati Wind!"_

_"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku rela mati demi melindungimu."_

_"Tapi-"_

_"Hyung, aku berharap dikehidupan kita selanjutnya kita dapat bersama kembali. Menjalani kehidupan lebih bahagia. Karena selamanya aku akan mencintaimu hyung, Saranghea."_

_"Wind-"_

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU _WIND_!"

"Hikksss….Hiksss…. _wind_."

"Luhan hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Lay terkejut melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba sadar dari pingsannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Lay memeluk Luhan begitu melihat Luhan menangis.

"Lay. Hikss.."

"Ssttttt, tenanglah hyung." Lay mengusap lembut punggung Luhan.

Krek..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Lay aku– AH Luhan hyung akhirnya kau sadar juga!" Ucap Suho terkejut begitu melihat Luhan yang telah sadar dari pingsannya. Suho berjalan mendekat.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Luhan hyung?" Tanya Suho bingung melihat Luhan yang sedang menangis dalam pelukan Lay.

Lay menoleh menatap Suho, lalu mengerdikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Sstttt… Tenanglah hyung, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lay.

Luhan mengakat wajahnya menatap Lay.

"_Wind_ dia-"

Luhan diam sejenak.

" –mati karena aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh YEHET!

Author kembali membawakan Chap berikutnya.

Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena ff ini memang lebih banyak [atau sengaja sebenarnya mah] fokus pada Suho-Lay. Karena itu couple-couple yang lain belum muncul.

Tak lupa author ucapkan Terima kasih buat raeders **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,** SungJinRin, , AlmightyVict, **CY Destiny**, the-dancing-petals, **Xyln**, blackwhite1214, **junia angel**, LoveSUlay, **shileedaelee99**, Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek.

** .9809**, Kuniumi19, **LayChen Love Love**, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, **manyulz**, Bubblegirl1220, **Afi2112**, Hyeji Han, **I'm Siwonest**, VanHunhan2, **lulittledeer20**, amoebbang, **FabyA**, yixing wufan, rockatowwa, **ByunByun Ran**.

Dan para Raeders lainnya. \(^o^)/

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca….

Author bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang ngasih keritik dan saran buat FF ini... :D  
Jadi jangan bosen-bosen ya...

. . .

Salam cantik paling manis dari author  
XD


End file.
